


Storms of Jupiter

by sixcraptoasters



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Codsworth is an Angel, Dogmeat is a Good Boy, Eventual Smut - From Chapter 12, Jupiter is an all guns blazing kind of guy, M/M, MacCready has an awful case of the sads, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Warnings:, Slow Burn, slice of wasteland life, the other followers are there too just not as central to the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixcraptoasters/pseuds/sixcraptoasters
Summary: Jupiter wakes up in a nightmare and on a quest to find his son and avenge the murder of his husband, is also thrown into the politics of the Wasteland, a war between rival factions and assisting the local populous.He also falls madly in love with a sharpshooting merc, who has some issues of his own and together they make each other better.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Just as a pre-warning I'll give you the rundown of bits and pieces I've changed. So I took out the opposite sex marriage (sorry Nora) and instead my character married Nate. Roles are still the same, my character Jupiter is the army guy and Nate is a lawyer. I always felt that Sole Survivor doesn't react as much to things in the Wasteland as I would, so he's gonna react to things. He's also a bit of a bezerker and uses heavy weapons.
> 
> MacCready's story is still the same no changes there. But he does think Jupiter is insane.

**The Vault**

Jupiter was on his knees, willing himself awake. Begging, pleading and crying into a cold metal floor in what he had to assume was one of the worst nightmares he had ever had. "Okay Jupiter, just will yourself awake. You're asleep. You've fell into a weird deep sleep because you haven't slept fully in six months." He forced his memory back to his last waking thoughts, the bombs. No that's a dream. The scarred face guy kill.....no that's DEFINITELY a dream. Vault-tec guy coming to his house and asking obscure questions and getting him to rate his SPECIAL skills, for whatever reason. Also a dream. He woke up this morning, the sun wasn't up but HIS son sure was.

  
He'd calmed Shaun down and watching him sleep for a few minutes, the slow rise and fall of his little chest, how his face just looked so perfect. His hair had started to come in, in earnest and just like him he was a blonde. Though Nate was sure he was ginger. All this wasn't a dream, it happened. It had just happened. Then Nate had come to find him, wrapped a warm arm around his waist and they both watched Shaun sleep. Then they went back to bed when Nate had said, "There's a few more hours before sunlight and Codsworth starts the coffee." and he'd fallen back asleep. Now he was in a nightmare. A terrible, awful, unthinkable nightmare. 

  
It started off as a normal morning, Nate had gotten up early and tended to Shaun, Codsworth and gone for a run. Jupiter had woken up, showered, watched Shaun and went over his speech at the Veteran's Hall later in the day. It was nerves, he was nervous about the speech. He was imagining the worst possible outcome and his brain apparently decided to tell him, nope, the worst possible outcome is nuclear annihilation. When he wakes up and tells Nate about this dream he's gonna laugh his arse off and then say "and you call me the dramatic one?" When he wakes up.

  
"When I wake up. When I wake up. When I wake up......Why won't I wake up." Jupiter choked on a sob, put his forhead to the metal and screamed. 

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed, he just knew he was freezing and his side was sore where he was lying against the floor. He didn't want to move because moving meant looking and looking meant acknowledging and acknowledging meant that he was.....Nate was asleep next to me. "He's asleep....I'm asleep.........fuck. FUCK." The veil was breaking and Jupiter knew it was. Slowly he crawled onto all fours from foetal position, he took in some deep breaths and pushed himself up. The sudden rush of blood from his head made him dizzy, or it could have been the deep freeze? Or hunger? Should he be thirsty by now? Who knows. He closed his eyes, not ready for the view waiting for him when he stood up.

  
Left leg first, then right leg and stand up. His breath started hitching, so he took some slow breaths in and out. In and out. He opened his eyes and turned, there was Nate. Slumped over to one side, frozen. If it wasn't for the dusting of frost it'd look like he could just wake him up. "No....no...NO!" Jupiter hammered at the door to the pod prying at the sides in an attempt to get it open. He found a lever to the side and pulled it, an alarm sounding in the vault as the door seal broke and hissed and started to rise.  
He ducked under the door to get to Nate, touch him, shake him, maybe wake him up. Maybe. He reached out and touched his arm and wretched. "No!" He was solid. An unmoving statue of ice. He saw the band of gold on his left hand and slowly slipped it off the solid finger. "I'll find who did this, and I'll get Shaun back. I promise." Pulling himself together Jupiter closed the lid and started checking the other pods for signs of life. Neighbours, friends, all dead. "Why would Vault-Tec do this?" Opening the first door Jupiter started searching for the way out, trying to remember the way he came in.

  
"Hello?!......Where is everyone?" shivering a little, Jupiter folded his arms holding himself and kept walking. Looking through a window at more of the freezer pods when a huge cockroach dived at the glass making him jump. "What the fuck?! Giant roaches?" opening the next door he found a security baton on a table, grabbing it he readied himself for whatever was through the next door. Following the path through he came face to face with the exit door, relief quickly replaced by panic as a huge cockroach flew at him, forgetting he had the baton he flailed and luckily the baton knocked the roach to the ground where he stamped on it with a sickening crunch.

  
"Were you in the army Jupe? Did you enlist? What was that?" He said to the mangled body, slightly ashamed of how he handled it. "Nate's having a field day with that." reaching the next door which he knew was the exit he tried to open it. Nothing. "Nate when you're done laughing send some luck because I HAVE to get out of here." the door to his right opened without much effort. "Thanks Nate."

  
This area was obviously the living quarters, hopefully there's some water Jupiter thought, his mouth getting dryer. He checked out the terminal in the break area while he ransacked the desk grabbing stimpacks and almost crying with joy when he found 2 cans of purified water. Remembering back to survival training he sipped slowly, knowing if he downed them both in one like he wanted he'd throw up and be far, far worse off.

  
After reading, sipping and trying to figure out what the fuck happened, Jupiter got back on the move again. The next corridor led to a desk next to a skeleton of scientist who hadn't been seen on the day he arrived. On the desk a terminal, next to the terminal, "Oh Nate, you have provided for me. A gun? Don't mind if I do." Jupiter pocketed the gun, after loading it and putting the safety on of course. He wasn't an animal, or an idiot. Pocketed the stimpacks, ammo and checked the terminal. Seeing an option for 'Escape Tunnel' he got a bit trigger happy and pounded the command as his apparent escape came into view.

Running through the next door he entered a new corridor and also found himself face to face with his new best friends and what he assumed was the last remaining vestiges of life, giant roaches. This time though, he wasn't going to flail. He was going to shoot them dead. "Sorry not sorry bugs, I've got a son to find." he said to no one as he took aim and fired at each bug taking them all down before they really noticed what was happening. "Glad to see I'm still a decent shot."

  
Out through the door at the end and finally, FINALLY, there was the vault door. Sealed shut. "Shit." another roach ran at him making him stamp on it. "More shit. Now what." checking the terminal to the side of the door mechanism he could see it required a pip-boy to open. "Which one of these skeletons has on them, I saw it." looking around he saw his way out on the skeletal wrist of another long dead scientist.

  
His vision was getting blurry as anxiety, panic and excitement all kicked in at the same time. He was getting out. He was nearly free. The pip-boy booted up, time going both a mile a minute and crawling as it registered it's new user. "Come on.....come ON!" finally done, he pulled the wire and slotted it into the keyhole on the board and slammed the button to open the door as warning lights flew on and an alarm started blaring through the vault. "Yes....yess....YES!" the door groaned open and he practically ran through it jumping over the last bit of space before the bridge caught up and watched as the lift shuddered into place at the bottom. Crouching under the gate, that honestly took too long to open, he stood on the lift and looked up and saw the sun.

  
A tear rolled down Jupiter's face as he turned back to look into the vault shouting to Nate, "I'll come back! I'll bury you when we have a home and I have Shaun again. I love you." The entrance fell out of view as the lift rose and he screamed at the sky as the white of the light got larger and larger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter goes home.

**Sanctuary Hills**

Jupiter walked off the platform of the vault lift and looked around, everything looked dead. Rusted vans, more skeletons and the only noise to be heard was the caws of ravens. At least they weren't giant, apparently that's a silver lining. "I better go home." looking off towards home Jupiter could see the vague outlines of the buildings in the distance, it was too far to see any movement but from the state of the trees he assumed there'd be none.

He crossed through the gates and stepped over the skeletons of the people he assumed were his neighbours. "I guess I'll have to bury everyone." locking the thought of that and who else needs to be buried deep, deep down he carried on towards Sanctuary Hills, the broken down houses came into view as well as the old bridge over the small brook which was still bubbling away. Jupiter ran his pip-boy over the water and watched the geiger counter spike, "I knew that would happen but......at least I know not to drink it." the lawns were all dead, the well kept bushes were dead, white picket fences had given way and chipped under the nuclear fallout and a couple of houses had collapsed. "The housing association would have a field day with this." as he walked up the small hill to his old house something shiney caught his attention. "No.....it can't be." Starting to run, Jupiter felt a choke leave him as he ran towards the floating figure before him.

"As I live and breath! Is it....is it really you?!" Codsworth's eyes all met his.

"Codsworth! You're still here?" for the first time since waking up, Jupiter smiled. "So....other people could still be alive?"

"Well of course I'm still here! You don't really think a little radiation could deter the pride of General Atomics International?" Codsworth beamed, "You seem a little worse for wear though Sir, I'd offer you some food but the cupboards are bare! We'll have to send out the hubby for groceries. Where is Sir, by the way?"

"He.....uh.....they killed him." the words still hurt, were still like a twist of the knife in his ribs.

"What you're saying....these terrible things. You need a distraction.....yes that's what you need. Let's get young Shaun and go to the park. That'll sort the mood. Where is Shaun?" Codsworth's eyes narrowed.

"Shaun.....he's been kidnapped. But I'm going to get my baby back."

"Oh I'm sure you will Sir, but it seems as though you're suffering from hunger induced paranoia. 200 years without a proper meal will do that."

"200 what." Jupiter froze, he'd figured it had been a while since he was put in the pod but two centuries?

"Well, 210 years, give or take for the Earth's rotation and a few dings on the old chronometer." Codsworth's claw hands spun as he bobbed up and down.

"You okay there Codsworth?"

"Oh Sir, it's been AWFUL, 200 years without anyone to talk to! Without anyone to serve! You and your family ran off so quickly I assumed you were....you were dead." he spun around and flew closer to the house, which although a little banged up still looked more intact than the other houses. It had a roof and walls from this view anyway. "Do you know how hard keeping the house has been?! Between the nuclear fallout and storms and lack of any proper repair services it's been a NIGHTMARE to keep together."

"It's....it's fine Codsworth. It looks great, you've done a good job." Jupiter reassured the robot.

"I checked Concord for supplies but a local band of ruffians have moved in recently preventing me from going again AND the water stopped running." Codsworth let out a dramatic sigh. "Maybe they'd be more respectful to you if you went to talk to them and explain, I am just doing what I'm programmed."

"Sure Codsworth....maybe I'll find some help there. I'll go talk to them. I'm going to explore the houses first though, maybe get some weapons and new clothes." Jupiter pulled at the tight blue fabric of the vault suit. Maybe he'd burn it.

Codsworth seemed to brighten up, "That's a marvelous idea Sir, I'll come with you and we'll look for Shaun and Mr Nate too."

"Sure buddy, let's go." The two rummaged through the houses in companionable silence, killing some giant flies along the way. Jupiter was noticing a pattern of giant insects and did not like where it was going. Hopefully mosquitos had stayed small and especially spiders. All in all he'd managed to find two shotguns (nice) some jeans that would fit, a t-shirt and some pretty basic armour parts to fit over his clothes and a backpack that looked small but apparently went on forever inside. Which would definitely come in handy. Taking the new bits and pieces to his house, he opened a door that for him he'd opened hours ago but as he'd learned was centuries.

Inside was mostly the same as when he left it, a little worn and sun bleached but Codsworth had done a great job. "Codsworth! This looks great!" he shouted and heard the robot gleefully respond about how it was his job and how happy he was to do it. Jupiter thought about going into the bedroom.....but he couldn't. Not yet. Bathroom it is to get changed. He practically threw himself out of the vault suit and looked in the mirror at himself. Exhausted. The only word he could think of. The blue of his eyes were surrounded by red and bloodshot, he scratched at his beard and sighed. "Right, let's go." putting on all his new clothing and armour he grabbed the stimpacks and ammo and left the bathroom.

"Good luck out there in Concord Mr Jupiter, I hope it's a fruitful expedition." Codsworth said cheerfully as he clipped the hedges.

"Thanks Codsworth." Jupiter called back as he walked towards the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it was a bit weird that Codsworth just let the house fall apart? Like I feel he'd at least try to keep it clean. So in my world Codsworth managed to keep it together and clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon and Dog**

He heard the barking before he saw it and discovered a new instinct he had of assuming everything was giant, though giant puppy? A fairly decent way to go. The Red Rocket came into view as did a very happy German Shepherd dog who immediately started wagging his shaggy tail and trotting over to Jupiter happily. "Hey boy! Are you out here all alone?" the dog panted at him and nudged his hand as Jupiter kneeled down and hugged the dog close. "Do you wanna come with me?" the dog barked in response. "Come on then, on to Concord!" Jupiter rubbed the dogs head and stood up as the dog ran over and nudged at the ground. "What is it Dog?....Dog....that's a good name. Appropriate. What've you found?" following Dog over he saw a couple of stimpacks and a jackpot of Rad-X and Rad-Away. "Oh yeah. Mans best friend indeed." stashing the found goodies and petting Dog he rummaged through the rest of the Red Rocket for any forgotten extras before heading out to Concord.

Without walking much further Jupiter encountered todays nightmare fuel, giant mosquitos. "Oh what. The. Fuck." Jupiter pulled out his 10mm pistol and took aim, not wanting whatever fresh hell these things were to be able to ge anywhere near him. Dog barked and the wings started beating on the devil bugs. "Fuck that." Jupiter fired and nailed the bugs dead. Walking close he got a better view of the bugs, their long needles oozed with what could only be a poison as Jupiter pulled a face. "Right Dog, new rule, I don't ever want to find out what that does to someone. Mosquitos from before were bad enough." Dog barked a response.

Gunfire. Of course it's going to be gunfire. At least that means people? "Stay low boy, if we have to fight them I don't want you hurt. Okay?" Dog's tongue lolled out of his mouth. "I thought you'd agree." Holstering his 10mm and pulling out his two shotguns, he crossed them over his shoulders and rounded the corner into the fray.

"I don't suppose we can all talk about this and calm down can we?" he shouted at the gunfight.

A nearby raider, wearing the weirdest collection of 'clothes' he had ever seen turned his way and shouted through a gasmask, "Who the FUCK are you?!" Then raised a gun to shoot at Jupiter.

"I guess it's not gonna be a verbal resolution today, eh Dog?" Aiming a shotgun, Jupiter fired and the raiders chest exploded. The shotgun blast and the death screams of the raider alerted the other, equally oddly dressed raiders as their attention split between whoever was firing the lasers from the balcony and now their new attacker. Jupiter grinned, "Let's go." Running forward, Jupiter aimed and fired at another raider who's side of his head popped open and he dropped.

Diving behind sandbags and checking the shotguns ammo, he nodded and hearing a lull in firing, launched up and fired off another blast taking out another raider. "3 down.....fuck knows how ever many to go." Running to the next vantage point, Jupiter holstered his shotguns and pulled out the pistol. Too close to risk shooting the shotguns and plus the damage was done, the remaining raiders were panicking and stopped paying attention. This made taking out the next two much, much easier and now all was left was some poor sap hiding in the hardware store trying to dodge the laser fire. Aim. Fire. Down. Now all that's left is the guy on the balcony. Checking his pip-boy told him the guy was probably not a threat. But, Vault-Tec had also told him he was being taken to live in a vault underground with his family and neighbours to wait out the nuclear war so the guy would have to forgive him for not trusting it.

He aimed at the guy on the balcony, "Hey! You have to help me, there's a group of settlers in the museum and we're under attack from raiders! Grab that laser musket and come in!" then the guy was gone through the door behind him. Closer to the museum the telltale sounds of gunfire were going off indoors, the guy had a better vantage point and from his clothes looked to be military so he would have known Jupiter would have struggled to take him down from the ground. Going against his initial distrust of the pip-boy (maybe it did know what it was going on about) he followed through the entrance into the museum.

Inside was wrecked, everywhere was wrecked, but in here was especially wrecked. A verti-bird was precariously hanging through the ceiling and a lot of the building had collapsed. Not being helped by the raiders filling the place with bullet holes. "Now come on guys, this is an old building. Show some respect!" shouting this caught the attention of a couple of the raiders giving the unknown military guy a chance to shoot one of them in the head, taking him down and Jupiter a chance to fire at some of the other raiders hanging about on the next floor.

While they scrambled for a new position, Jupiter ran through the building killing anyone he came across. Past the gate in the main hall the floor had fallen through and the generator had been exposed with a fusion core still waiting inside it. Not knowing if Codsworth would need one or not he cracked the lock and grabbed it before heading upstairs again, towards the door that was taking most of the fire. Before long all the raiders were dead and the door (looking in much worse condition than before) opened and the balcony man stepped out. "Thank you for your support, I'm Preston Garvey of the Minute Men. These are the last few survivors of Quincy. There were twenty of us....but....it's been hard."

  
"I'm sorry, I'm Jupiter Howard. Happy to help." shaking Preston's hand, Jupiter gave a small smile. "And this is Dog." Dog barked as a response.

"I'm glad to hear you're happy to help, because I've got to ask more from you. That was just the first wave of attackers, their boss is on his way here too." Preston moved away so Jupiter could walk into the back room. "But we have a plan, tell them about it Sturges."

"Okay, so I'm sure you saw the verti-bird resting on the roof?" The new man, Sturges, said turning from the terminal he was messing with.

"I've seen one halfway through the roof, sure."

"Well on that beautiful flightless bird, is a minigun. Perfect for cutting down a lot of enemies in one go." Sturges folded his arms. "Problem is, you need a to use the set of power armour up there too, to be able to get it out of the bird in the first place. Further problem, it's out of fusion cores."

"Oh...I picked that up on my way through so that's less of a problem." Grinning, the blonde pulled it out of his pack and showed it to Sturges and Preston.

"Fantastic!" Preston smiled. "You up to helping us out again? Get the minigun and we'll take out the last of the raiders. Securing the area and taking out a raider gang in the Commonwealth.

"Well, when you put it like that how can I say no. I'll head to the roof. You distract them as much as you can before I go in guns blazing." With a grin, the blonde ran off to get to the roof. As he opened the door Dog tried to follow, "Hey buddy, go back and stay with the settlers and keep an eye out inside for me will you? I've gotta jump off the roof and I don't think both of us will fit in power armour." Jupiter said, kneeling down and scratching Dog's head. Dog whined but did as he was asked and walked back with his tail low, to go guard the settlers. Closing the door Jupiter was face to face with a set of power armour, and inside the broken verti-bird was a minigun. "Oh fuck yes, this is gonna be good."

Strapping into the armour and grabbing the minigun, Jupiter laid in wait for the attackers to round up and get close enough to shoot at. "Gristle! That fucking Minuteman is on the balcony!" a raider shouted from a rooftop.

"Good to know! We know where to fucking aim then!" Another raider, obviously the raider leader Gristle called back from behind a bus shelter.

"Okay Nate, any support would be amazing right now. Bolts of lightening or something? Anything really." Jupiter got to the edge of the roof, hearing the raiders call to the others warning them he was there, braced himself and jumped.

* * *

Between Preston firing from the balcony and the minigun the fight was over fairly quickly, but before Jupiter could celebrate and go collect Dog a rumble erupted through the floor as Preston called down a warning from the balcony that fell on deaf ears as the grating at the end of the street blew open. If this was another grotesque giant insect, Jupiter was going to lose his mind. A huge clawed hand pulled it's way out of the ditch as horns followed behind it. It was official, Jupiter was gonna go get back into his fridge pod and just wait it out. Turning towards Preston, he wished that he could see the abject horror and fury written all over his face at the scaled monstrosity crawling out of the hole. "What the FUCK Preston?!" was all he managed before a ground shaking roar pulled his attention back to whatever the actual fuck was running at him.

He pulled his trigger and the minigun started spinning, readying the bullets as the beast was running at him. A spray of bullets stopped the thing in it's tracks and Jupiter hoped it was scared enough to get back into it's hole, a hope that was immediately clawed to death as the beast started running in zig-zags directly at him. "Fuck......FUCK!" Jupiter dived out of the way of the monster as it collided with the side of the museum, the servos in the armour creaked under the fast movement as Jupiter hauled the minigun in the direction of the beast and opened fire again.

The beast roared again and dived at Jupiter, figuring if he was about to go out, he was going out swinging he pulled his head back and using the armour head butted the beast square on the nose. While the monster tried to right itself he pulled a shotgun from his side holster, rammed it into the monsters eye and fired off both rounds. The first stopped the monster dead and being this close Jupiter heard the inside of it's head liquify and the second shot blew the back of it's head out and it fell. Looking up at Preston, who'd turned an interesting shade of grey, "Anything else?!" before Preston shook his head and went back through the door.

It took Dog a second to realise he was Jupiter before he was bounding over to the huge power armour, looking very pleased with himself as all the remaining settlers were still in one piece. "Hey boy! Good job!" Dog did a circle and followed Jupiter as he walked over to the group. Speaking to the group Jupiter learned they were survivors of a massacre, humans were still a thing even after the nuclear apocalypse and apparently they were assholes. So that's nice. They were also on their way to Sanctuary, which was handy. Jupiter didn't feel like talking about his problems infront of the whole group. Sturges he felt like he could trust, but he'd need a minute for the others. "I'll meet you guys there, I'm gonna rummage for ammo and meds."

"Don't forget caps." Preston advised with a tip of his hat.

Jupiter frowned under the helmet, which confirmed that his nose was probably broken and he definitely had black eyes. A problem for later, for now, "Caps? Why?"

"...they're the new currency....you'll need them for buying supplies." The sad looking man....Mr Long? Jun? All but whispered.

Jupiter looked down at Dog, "I hate it here." Dog barked back at him.

* * *

Back in Sanctuary Codsworth was attempting to adjust to an influx of people, Jupiter smiled when he was offering them all coffee and then apologising because he'd ran out of coffee 150 years ago. Launching out of the power armour, Codsworth came over to check on him. "Mr Jupiter! What have you done to your face?" with a tentative hand he touched at his nose and around his eyesockets to check if it was broken. It wasn't, but was definitely very bruised. "And who is this handsome fellow?"

"Oh, I headbutted a dragon and this is our new housemate Dog." Jupiter beamed and Dog barked a hello.

"Does the dog have a name?" Codsworth's eyes narrowed a little as he floated closer to the ground near to Dog.

"Yes....it's Dog." if Codsworth could look confused, Jupiter assumed he would do right now.

"Is this one of your famous jokes, Sir?" Codsworth asked.

"No....it really is Dog. Not imaginative I suppose but at least it fits." Jupiter stroked Dog's head. "Plus he likes it." Dog barked.

"Welcome to the family, Dog! We'll need to get you some food sorted."

"Oh Codsworth don't mention food, I feel like I haven't eaten in centuries." Codsworth spluttered and laughed. "I'll check on our new neighbours and get them settled, one of them is part of a group called Minutemen. If anyone knows where to lead me to find Shaun I think he will."

After a brief conversation with Preston and being initiated into the ranks of the Minutement ( _he had sworn off the military when Shaun was born but it seemed like they, and he, could do with the help_ ) and assisting Sturges ( _shut up Nate, don't give that look_ ) by doing some building work around Sanctuary the place had started to look a little more like a lived in settlement with a few defenses, a small farm and a water pump. Jupiter had quickly sketched an idea for a wall around the main cul-de-sac of houses if they could get enough wood and metal. Marcy Long ( _oh god he felt bad for judging the Long's after hearing their story_ ) had gone and hunted a rad-stag ( _to which he'd said "A what now" when she'd said what it was_ ) and brought it back for food and after a meal he definitely needed, he headed to bed ( _the sofa_ ). In the morning, he had a new place to go. Diamond City, to find the illustrious Nick Valentine and begin the proper search for Shaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post some quick chapters to catch up to MacCready and then lengthen them out. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter heads to Diamond City with Dog.
> 
> Along the way he sets up a trade route, learns what a feral ghoul is and then to make his day worse he learns what a Super Mutant is.

**The Red Chair of Fenway Park**

"Ten caps says that Diamond City is Fenway Park, Dog." Jupiter said looking forward as Dog barked, taking on the bet. The walk to Diamond City was, interesting. As Jupiter got through Concord everything was a brutal reminder that his world was gone. Looking through a window at what was once Mr Leekes' Hardware Store, Jupiter could see inside and the place looked dirty, unbelievably dirty. But full of very useful things to help build a settlement. When he gets back he's gonna have to send Sturges out to grab....well everything.

Moving away from the store and carrying on, on his path Jupiter walked past dilapidated houses and destroyed roads, "Y'know Dog, although the world was basically in a constant state of war it wasn't so bad around here. Me and Nate would drive into Boston every Saturday to grab coffee and some food. If the Red Sox were playing we'd go catch a game. Nate's favourite story was about how he managed to get a ticket to sit in the red seat. He told literally everyone, it was his ice breaker with the neighbours." Jupiter looked up to the sky and willed away tears, sure Nate was gone, but he wouldn't want Jupiter to collapse and die. Not when he had to get Shaun. "Nate was the personality of us, I had my work and dove headfirst into that. Often literally. Nate was calm and kind, everyone liked him. From the outside we were opposite, but as soon as we were together everything was calm for both of us." Dog nudged his side and he scratched at his head. "I'm fine Dog....sort of....I think I just need to chat it out.." Jupiter's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of shouting. 

Although he'd only spent less than 48 hours in the Commonwealth, but he could spot a raider already and two were harassing some woman at the diner down the road. Though she was definitely holding her own against the both of them. "I said I'm not paying you one more measly fucking CAP!" a very, very angry middle aged woman shouted from behind a handgun.

"And we warned you that we're not fucking leaving without the money your junkie son owes us!" the male raider shouted back. With him and his female companion distracted this gave Jupiter the opportunity to walk up behind them both, position his shotguns against the backs of their skulls and push.

"It looks a little bit like you're outgunned." Jupiter snarled. "So you should probably just fuck off."

"The fuck we will." the female raider spat. "He owes us money."

"Y'see how I see it, you've got my gun aimed at you from this angle and two shotguns aimed at the backs of your heads. It looks like you can take that nice mans advise and fuck off, or we can both pump you full of rounds and I get to watch the crows eat your bodies."

Jupiter laughed, "And I'm taking her lead, so you move to attack and she shoots, I shoot." The raiders, clearly not thinking of their own survival pulled their guns and went to shoot the woman. Luckily for her she was a quick shot and ducked for cover. Also luckily for her, she didn't have to witness the heads of the raiders exploding as Jupiter fired the shotguns. Stepping over the bodies Jupiter went to check that the woman was okay. "Hey....they're dead now. Are you okay?"

"Much better now. Thank you for helping me out there, names Trudy. Over there is Patrick. Now those chem-peddling scumbags are gone we can move forward and Patrick can get clean." 

Smiling Jupiter nodded. "Glad to hear it, I'm Jupiter, of the Minutemen. I live in Sanctuary back up the hill, we could work together."

Trudy eyed Jupiter, "Like a trade route?"

"I was thinking, you protect the road and we'll make sure traders come by here." Jupiter looked around. "It's a diner, everyone needs a rest stop."

Trudy held out a hand, "You've got a deal. The Minutemen huh? Glad to hear they're making a comeback. If they're all anything like you the Commonwealth might just be safe."

Jupiter smiled and left Trudy to deal with Patrick, "See you both. Patrick, stay off the chems." The two waved him off as he headed further towards Diamond City.

Jupiter hadn't gotten far before his pip-boy picked up a distress call at the nearby police station. Hearing what sounded like an authority piqued Jupiter's curiosity so he pinged the area on his map and on he went. "Come on boy, detour to see who needs some help!" a bark in response was all he got before they both jogged off to the police station.

* * *

So, it was carnage. Because life didn't want Jupiter to have even the remotest of a good day again, today he learned about feral ghouls. Rounding a corner, opening a wooden gate, the sight of a power armoured person shooting a laser rifle at the rotting _(?)_ corpses diving at him trying to claw him apart. After staring for too long, "Nope. Fuck this." But before Jupiter could leave again, the noise had made the creatures notice him. "Fuck." Was all he managed before having to pull every weapon he had to keep fighting the monsters off him. He'd grown up watching old zombie movies so was determined not to let one of them touch him, for fear of turning into one and was doing a half decent job of fighting them back.

Dog was a godsend in the fight, pulling the monsters over and going for their necks while Jupiter had taken to using a shotgun he didn't have time to reload to just bash them in the head until they stopped moving. One made a run for him, dodging his 10mm rounds and dived at the last second. Jupiter knelt down and felt the weight of the creature on his back, flipping it back over him, he stamped backwards crushing it's skull with more ease than should be necessary to crush a human skull. The next two he shot dead as they ran for the power armour, heads exploding like watermelons. Using his shotgun as a baseball bat again he swung upwards and smashed into one of their jaws, feeling light resistance before the head crumbled under the strike.

The power armour fired off on the last couple of beasts as Jupiter fell to his knees panting, his hands and up to his elbows covered in muck and gore. "So today tops yesterday as worst day ever, and it's barely noon." Dog bound over to him and nudged into his back. "You okay buddy?"

"I'm fine civilian, don't call me buddy." Jupiter momentarily stared at Dog, who just tilted his head, before realizing the power armour (now known to be a man) was the one talking.

"I was talking to Dog." Jupiter replied, taking a stimpak out of his backpack and shoving it into his leg. Feeling the hiss of the medication working through him and wounds he hadn't notice closing he stood up. "I'm Jupiter, by the way."

"Thanks for the assist civilian. I'm Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood. We were overwhelmed by those ferals before you came."

Jupiter heard a groan and looked towards the door to the police station noticing two other people, one injured and the other tending to his wounds. "Ferals?" Jupiter wanted to look back down at the beasts but couldn't just yet. "Brotherhood?" Oh god a cult.

"Feral ghouls, abominations made from irradiated humans who lose their minds." The helmet stared down at Jupiter. "Brotherhood of Steel. We're thankful for the assist. If you want to assist further follow me into the Cambridge Police Station, our current base of operations."

Jupiter just nodded, clearly he was meant to know those two things and he didn't and he was worried about bringing up further suspision. "I'll have to come back to help. I'm going to Diamond City to get help for myself there."

The helmet _(Danse)_ nodded, "Understood. We'll be here." And with that Danse and the other two walked _(one limped /and/ gave Jupiter some serious eye daggers)_ into the police station.

"Dog, that was fucking weird. But maybe we should get on their good side. Later. When I've got better footing." Dog barked and with that, they were back on their way.

* * *

The rest of the journey was uneventful, sort of. He did run into some more raiders _(fucking raiders)_ hanging out on the wreck of the USS Riptide which was lodged into a bridge. Dealing with them was relatively easy as they seemed both drunk and sort of disinterested in a full fight. Much to their disappointment when Jupiter dived in all guns blazing _(luckily they had a lot more ammo around their makeshift houseboat)_ and took them all down. Then a slow walk to Diamond City. 

The closer he got to Fenway Park, the more sure he was that it was Diamond City. "Damnit Dog, if you'd actually had caps I'd be up 10. Diamond City is for SURE Fenway Park. Wonder if the red seat is still there." Continuing the slow walk, up ahead of him there were plenty of signs and paintings detailing the location of Diamond City. So it wasn't going to be a long walk. Jupiter had almost forgotten the Commonwealth wanted him dead (almost) before a gunfight up ahead caught his attention.

As he got closer he heard weird voices shouting almost nonsensical things like "Gonna get you HUMAN" and one just shouted "HUMAN" which he definitely didn't like the sound of, and as soon as he saw where it was coming from. He LOATHED the look of them. Huge, green, deformed things were firing on some guys wearing umpire uniforms. So they're more bad guys to learn about, that's fun. Jupiter took out his 10mm and started firing on the monsters, which took a shocking amount of bullets to take down before blessed silence.

"Not scared of Super Mutants huh? Thanks for the help. Diamond City Entrance is around the corner." One of the umpire guards said, pointing the way to the door.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jupiter knew where it was, he'd been here more Saturdays than he could think of. But he wasn't about to be rude. He rounded a corner to see a woman dressed like a cartoon member of the press shouting into an intercom about being locked out. He waited a little while to see how this was going to go, apparently the press (Piper) had pissed off the Mayor (Mayor McDonough) and he was now relegating her to outside the walls. 

This was when she beckoned him over to her saying, "Hey, play along." and what can he say, Jupiter did love a good mess around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mean for Jupiter to start to sound more and more like John Wick but it sort of happened so I'm running with it.
> 
> To keep a schedule, because I love a schedule, I'll post on Mondays and then maybe Wednesdays if I've written anything worth posting yet.
> 
> Monday definitely. Wednesday maybe.
> 
> I feel like I'll enjoy myself more when I pick up MacCready, which I'll be doing next because Jupiter decided a rescue mission without a hired gun is ridiculous.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter meets Piper and heads out to find himself a boyfriend......I mean a hired gun to help him save a local detective.
> 
> A short chapter because I'm pretty much rushing through the start, I'll have another one Wednesday! :)

**Feud: Mayor McDonough vs Piper Wright**

The cartoon of a member of the press, Piper, had pulled Jupiter into a slightly farcical lie about being a big trader and someone was waiting inside for his goods. When he heard the poor guy on the other side of the intercom (Sullivan....poor gullible sounding Sullivan) relenting and he stood back as the huge metal gate started to pull up and open the way to Diamond City.......or Fenway Park. Jupiter waited for Piper to walk in before following behind her to be confronted by the angry face of a short man flanked by guards.

"Piper! Who let you back in! I told Sullivan to keep that gate closed." the man huffed. "You Devious, rabble rousing slanderer! The level of DISHONESTY in that paper of yours! I'll have that printer scrapped for parts."

Piper looked indignant, "Oh here we go, the tyrant mayor shuts down the press! How's that for a quote!" she looked over to Jupiter. "Why don't we ask the newcomer? Do you support the news? Because the Mayor's threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster."

Jupiter grimaced, he wasn't here for this. He didn't particularly care about the whole situation and whatever he said next was definitely going to alienate either the Mayor (who could help him find his son) or Piper (the press, who's probably got connections all over and would be a good friend to have) "Right. Free speech and the press is important, but I'm not really here to argue that. I was told to come here to find someone to help me look for someone who's been taken from me."

Piper perked up, "A missing person? Well, whatever you do, don't go to Diamond City Security for help."

Jupiter was already bored of whatever game was being played between these two, Piper seemed like a good person but this feud was nothing to do with him "So who can help me?"

This time the Mayor piped up, "Ah well, you see our Diamond City Security are far too busy to investigate for you as they keep the citizens safe. But maybe Valentine might be able to help you."

Jupiter scrubbed his face with his hand. "Okay, and were to I find this Valentine?"

Piper walked over to him, eyeing Dog, who'd been quiet this entire time, probably also as confused as Jupiter was with the feud. "I can take you to him, in exchange for an interview. You've got a story written all over your face."

Jupiter softened a little. "Okay Piper, sure. Point me in the right direction and I'll give you an interview." Piper grinned and dramatically pointed towards the inner gate, which lead to the play field.

"Just a minute!" The Mayor called at Piper, "Consider you and your sister on probation for now for that stunt with the last paper! Don't report lies again!"

"I never do, McDonough!" was all Piper shouted before walking away.

* * *

Jupiter just stared, he was trying to get used to the world not being the one he left but this was a massive difference. He had to stop calling this place Fenway Park, because it wasn't. It was Diamond City, a bustling little settlement with vendors, a doctor, a place for food. He even heard someone talk about the Dugout Inn? So it had an Inn?

"Your first time here, huh Blue?" Piper said drawing Jupiter out of his reverie.

"Uh....sort of. Looks a bit different to the last time I was here." He clenched a fist....well, he tried to grab Nate's hand and just grabbed air. That ache wasn't going away was it. "And Blue?"

"Yeah, like the vault suits? You're not wearing it, but I can tell you're from one. You're way too clean." Piper said raising her eyebrows.

Jupiter smiled, "I could just enjoy a shower."

"Uh huh." Was all he got in response as the two walked in amicable silence through the streets of Diamond City, and down a back alley she pointed him to a neon sign advertising 'Valentine's Detective Agency.'

"Valentine the Detective? I remember him from....." Jupiter stared, he was investigating, fuck who was it. That gangster and then they both vanished.

Piper's eyebrow hit her hairline, "Oh I am gonna enjoy that interview, I can tell. Screw a story, you've got a whole book."

Playfully rolling his eyes Jupiter walked on to the agency, "Sure, sure. Try not to get kicked out while I speak to Valentine." the sound of laughter was all he heard as Piper headed back to her home and Jupiter walked through the door of the agency.

Inside was cluttered, not messy, but busy. Valentine was definitely a busy man. Jupiter noticed a concerned looking woman in the back going through the files talking to herself. "Oh Nicky, you've got to come back soon."

"Uh...sorry to disturb you." Jupiter knocked lightly on the door to grab the woman's attention making her spring round.

"Oh no, another lost soul coming through the door." she sighed, "I'm so sorry but I can't help you and Nick is out."

"Oh....it's important....do you know when he'll be back?" this was typical, he'd come all the way here and the detective wasn't even here.

The woman stared at the ceiling and then made eye contact with Jupiter, "I....oh....I don't know. He went on a job and hasn't come back."

"If you're worried, I could go looking. Maybe bring him back? I'm.....I'm really desperate." Jupiter thought honesty would be the best with the woman.

She pursed her lips, "If he's gone missing on it, you might want some help for this. It could be dangerous. He was investigating a kidnapping at a local vault." Jupiter frowned, he knew all too well about fucking vault kidnapping. "I'm Ellie....by the way. Head to Goodneighbor, I can show you where it is on your map. There's mercs there and then on the way back go to Vault 114 and get Nick. He'll appreciate the help and so would I."

Ellie tapped the locations in on his map and Jupiter gave her a sympathetic smile, "Goodneighbor, get some help and come back with Nick. Easy. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Ellie laughed a little, "Thank you....uh?"

"Oh! Jupiter. My names Jupiter." Dog barked from his side. "And this is Dogmeat."

"A pleasure to meet you both, please, be careful."

Jupiter nodded and left the office, ready to go off on his next adventure. He stopped outside of Publick Occurances and considered going to tell Piper his story now, but thought it'd probably be best if he did it when he'd got Nick back and carried on out the gates and onto adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I play, I always go to Diamond City and then go grab MacCready. I know no one tells you to, but I like to have the extra hand so I added in that it was advise and went with it.
> 
> I also mod the absolute hell out of my game so I'll be keeping Dog with me as well as Mac.
> 
> Next Chapter they meet up and their adventure starts so I'll probably end up flying through the chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter goes to Goodneighbor, makes friends with a Mayor and enters into a (probably) dodgy deal.
> 
> He also meets the man he's going to fall in love with.....he just doesn't know it yet.

**Friends in High Places, emphasis on High.**

The walk to Goodneighbor wasn’t as bad as Jupiter thought it would be, he’d avoided a group of those great green giants, opting to sneak around them while he was on his own (okay and with Dog, who crawled along the floor beside him as they passed the mutants) as it was probably the safer option. He even ran into some people he thought were military, until he saw their uniforms were emblazoned with a skull and they aimed their guns at him. After asking for directions and moving on, Jupiter made a point to avoid whoever the green skull army were.

He heard Goodneighbor before he saw it’s gates, he could hear the hustle and bustle of an obviously busy little town hidden behind brightly light walls. As he entered the gate of Goodneighbor he was then hit with a slight smell. Mostly of booze, but also dirt and grime and people.

He hadn’t gotten far before a man in a leather jacket stopped him, “Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance.”

Jupiter stared the man down, “Unless it’s keep scamming assholes the fuck away from me insurance, I’m not interested.” Dog growled next to him, clearly also annoyed by this guy.

The guy balked, “Well if you don’t get the insurance anything bad could happen to you. Could happen to your dog.”

Jupiter saw red, “Back. The fuck. Off. Before you find out whether that insurance covers you.”

Eyes wide with fear the man backed away, “Okay, okay, go on through.” Dog bared his teeth and growled.

Before he could get far a man wearing what looked like a Revolutionary officers uniform walked up towards the two, “Whoa, whoa. Time out.” Jupiter was taken aback by how the man looked, he looked like those feral things he helped Danse with but his flesh was fuller and not alive, but there was life there and though his eyes were bloodshot and black there was humanity behind them. “Someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off that extortion crap.”

Finn turned to the man, “Why’d you care? He ain’t one of us.”

“No love for your Mayor, Finn? I said let ‘em go.” His voice had taken an angry, gravely tone to it now.

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us and one day there’ll be a new Mayor.” Finn spat.

A horrible smile spread across Hancock’s _(The Mayor?)_ face as he stepped towards Finn, making Jupiter step back. He knew those steps, he’d taken them. “Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something.” Hancock took the man by the shoulder and started stabbing Finn over and over. Once the man was very dead, he dropped him to the ground. “No why’d you have to go and say something like that, breaking my heart here man.” Hancock tutted at the dead man and turned his eyes to Jupiter. “Sorry to interrupt you, it looked as though you had that handled but didn’t want to leave you thinking that’s how everyone is treated here.”

Jupiter snorted, “Don’t worry, I won’t take it to heart.”

“That’s good to hear Blondie, I’m the Mayor of this little slice of heaven. What brings you to my little township?”

Jupiter had already warmed to Hancock, but he always did warn to the chaotic types. “I need a hired gun, I’ve gotta go on a rescue mission and could do with the help.”

Hancock tilted his head and Jupiter could see how this man was handsome before whatever happened to him, “Hmm, honesty. Not a usual thing found in the Commonwealth. You want MacCready, he’s in the Third Rail around the corner. I like the guy but if he doesn’t get out of here and get some work I’m gonna spike his drinks.”

Jupiter laughed, “Okay, I’ll go take him off your hands. You know what he charges?”

Hancock narrowed his eyes a little, “Follow me, I’ve got a job prospect for you and I’ll cover his charge.”

Not one to look a gift ghoul in the mouth, Jupiter nodded. “Sure, I could do with the caps. Plus you did save me from Finn.”

Hancock raised his eyebrows and lead Jupiter into the Old State House, inside he followed the Mayor to the top floor. “So, someone’s been digging around under the town and I’m interested in seeing why. Go get some work from Bobbi No-Nose and see what she’s up to and back me up if it comes to that.”

Jupiter’s eyes narrowed, “This sounds wild, I’m in.” he held out a hand for Hancock to shake.

The Mayor grinned and took his hand, “I knew we’d get along. Here’s the caps for MacCready, when you can go get work from Bobbi No-Nose and see what she’s doing and we’re square, okay Blondie?”

Jupiter nodded, “Call me Jupiter.”

Hancock released Jupiter’s hand and eyed him strangely, “You pick the name, or weird parents?”

“Weird parents, Mom was an Astrophysicist and Dad did whatever he told her.” Jupiter laughed, but noticed the confused expression on Hancock’s face. “Astrophysics is the study of space, sort of.”

“Space, like, the moon space?” Hancock’s eyebrows (or where eyebrows would be) came together. “They still do that sort of stuff in vaults?”

Jupiter realised he was forgetting that it’d been 210 years since he fell asleep and 220 since his parents died. “Oh…it’s a long story. How about when I’m done on my rescue mission, dealing with Bobbi No-Nose we get drunk and I tell you about it?”

Hancock laughed, “Jupe, I can already tell we’re gonna be good friends.”

Jupiter laughed, “Hey, I hope so. You can never have too many friends.” He left the Old State House with a wave, he even got an almost friendly nod from Hancock’s bodyguard and carried on to find the Third Rail.

* * *

Inside he saw the bouncer at the door, a ghoul who was much friendlier than the bouncers at bars he used to go to and heard someone singing downstairs. “Welcome to the Third Rail, Hancock says all newcomers are welcome so come right in.”

“Thanks. Is Dog okay with me?” Dog barked happily by his side. “I should get him something to eat and drink…..and myself to be fair.”

The bouncer smiled slightly, “Drinks and food are downstairs.”

Jupiter followed the stairs down to see a small section of underground rail section had been turned into a busy little bar, with a Mr Handy serving drinks. “Okay Dog, let’s find MacCready and get something to eat and drink. I am thirsty.” Dog nudged the backs of his legs making him laugh, “Fine, yes! We’re going to the bar.”

After buying some purified water from the Mr Handy and some squirrel bits and finding out that the illusive and famous MacCready was in the backroom, Jupiter set up a dog bowl on the floor for Dog to eat and drink and went to hire himself a gun. Walking through the doors he managed to just about avoid the two manakins flanking the entryway and there inside was a young man in a long leather duster speaking to two of those green skull assholes he encountered before. So much for avoiding them.

* * *

MacCready was already sick of the almost daily visits from Winlock and Barnes, he wasn’t going anywhere. Not while he had something to get from Med-Tek. They’d have to send him back to the Capital Wasteland in pieces if they wanted rid of him that bad. While he was arguing the finer points of mercenary work with these two assho….very bad men he noticed someone walking through the doors trying to avoid the manakins.

Armed to the teeth, weirdly clean for someone who’s from the Commonwealth, with a blonde beard and moustache which was curled at the ends. “So boys, shall we take this outside?”

“It ain’t like that, I’m just here to deliver a message.”

MacCready stood, “In case you forgot, I left the Gunners. For good.”

“Yeah, I heard. But you’re still taking jobs in the Commonwealth. That isn’t going to work for us.”

“I don’t take orders from you….not anymore. So why don’t you take your girlfriend and get out of here, while you still can.” The strange man in the corner snorted a laugh and held his hands up in apology when all three sets of eyes narrowed onto him.

“What?! Winlock, tell me we don’t have to listen to this bullshit.” Barnes whined.

“Listen up, MacCready.” Winlock spat. “The only reason we haven’t filled your body full of holes is we don’t want a war with Goodneighbor. We know how to respect other peoples boundaries, we know how to play the game. It’s something you never learned.”

“Glad to have disappointed you.” MacCready drawled, noticing a smile and raised eyebrow from the blonde stranger in the corner.

“You can play the tough guy all you want, but if we hear you’re still operating in Gunner territory all bets are off. You hear me?”

MacCready was bored. He wanted a cigarette and a drink. “You finished?”

“Yeah….we’re finished.” Winlock went to leave, “Come on, Barnes.”

As they left, the stranger walked over to MacCready ready to speak, “Listen, if you’re here to preach about the Atom or looking for a friend you’re in the wrong place. But if you’re here for a hired gun…..then maybe we can talk.”

The man grinned, “Funny, that’s exactly what I came here for. 250 caps right?” For once, MacCready was a little stunned. The man handed him over a sack of caps, “I’m Jupiter, we’re on a rescue mission.”

And that’s how MacCready met the tall, blonde tornado that is Jupiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping things as close to the original story as possible, but I am doing some little changes. If you complete the mission for Bobbi No-Nose you find out that Hancock knew about it all along, so I'm using that and having Hancock do a bit of you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours with Jupiter.
> 
> Hancock is easily one of my favourite companions so he's gonna be in this a bit, as well as Curie later down the line. Also did you know there's a secret ending to Fallout where you don't have to murder anyone? Except the Institute but fuck those guys. So if you're curious about why Jupiter starts doing missions in an odd order it's because that's how you get the ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another vault? Jupiter JUST got out of one after spending two centuries in one.
> 
> In today's adventure, Jupiter learns what a synth is, finds a trove of treasures and meets a gang boss. The Commonwealth was really fucking weird.

**Vaults, Gangs and _a Tommy Gun, See?_**

MacCready was quiet, but a really good shot. Jupiter could tell he had a lot on his mind, probably those scumbags, Gunners, from earlier. Should he offer some help? No, focus Jupiter, save Valentine, get some leads on Shaun, talk to Piper, talk to Hancock, try not to die in this new world. Already enough. Talk to MacCready later on when there’s a few ticks on his list of things to do rather than adding more to it.

Nate would be saying, “Typical Jupiter, biting off more than he can chew of seven different things.” But what can he say? He loved to keep busy. Had to be busy here. If he stopped still, he’d remember. Can’t remember, shove that down. Nate wasn’t going anywhere from where he was.

“So MacCready, we’ve gotta go save a guy called Nick Valentine from an underground vault filled with gangsters.” Jupiter said to fill the silence as they walked to Park Street Station.

“Nick from Diamond City? He got himself into a mess on a job?” MacCready replied, straightening up and following beside Jupiter.

“Apparently so, his partner Ellie is worried about him and I could do with his help with something.” Jupiter looked around. “We’ve got to get to Park Street Station, the vault is down there.”

“Best be careful around there, people who cross through it usually don’t come out.”

“This place is so fucking weird.” Jupiter lamented as MacCready snorted. The two carried on walking, “We’re not far off so be on guard, especially if this place kills anyone who goes near it.” MacCready nodded and pulled his worn sniper rifle off his back.

Once at the park, the three looked around a little. “It’s nice here, almost peaceful…..I…” Jupiter went to talk about Nate, and how he and Nate had come here once one drunken summer and he had tried to play bumper cars with the swan boats and Nate had defused the situation and apologised to everyone. But he didn’t trust MacCready just yet, he didn’t want to lay all his cards on the table.

MacCready noticed that Jupiter went to speak a lot but stopped himself, he guessed he was shy. He was getting a weird read of the guy, the scars across his face didn’t help. Though his eyes gave away a softness behind them, his general demeanor was a bit erratic…..Why was he thinking about this guys eyes?

Jupiter was staring as a red button next to a protectron, absently chewing his lower lip. “You think we should press it and see what happens?”

“Probably not boss, come back to it later?” MacCready watched as Jupiter’s face came to terms with having to leave it and finally nodding.

“You’re right. Knowing here it’s probably gonna do something terrible anyway.” Jupiter saw the entrance to Park Street Station and walked over to it, “Shall we?”

MacCready smiled as Dog walked behind Jupiter, tail wagging, ready for the next adventure and he guessed he was too.

* * *

Jupiter pulled his 10mm out of his holster once they entered the station doors, MacCready readied his rifle and Dog got close to the ground. Edging further in he could hear a couple of people talking, “Alright, let’s go.” Moving forward until he got close enough, he flew up from behind his cover and started firing on the unsuspecting gangsters.

The first went down easily, but the second started taking cover and firing on Jupiter. Dog grabbed the gangster by the leg and dragged him out of cover, Jupiter slammed his foot on his arm and fired a few rounds into the gangsters chest killing him off. The noise couldn’t have lasted very long but it attracted more gangsters, they ran out of a side door guns up at Jupiter who wasn’t ready but as he turned to aim his gun they both fell quickly, the sides of their heads blowing out against the walls. He looked over at MacCready and grinned, “Thanks.”

MacCready nodded and followed after Jupiter as he went behind the counter of the train station. The blonde was rummaging through the drawers and grabbing odds and ends and shoving it into a backpack when he came across a desk fan and shoved that in as well. “A desk fan? Really? You best not expect me to carry that junk around.”

Jupiter laughed, “Don’t worry, you’re a hired gun and not a pack mule. I don’t think there’s much left here anyway. I’ve found a bit of ammo and caps, do you want to split as we go? It seems like the fair option.”

MacCready narrowed his eyes a little, “But you’ve paid me.”

“Yeah, but I’m not really into the idea of you watching me pocket caps, meds and ammo and not sharing. Plus, you’ve got the perfect vantage point behind me to off me while I’m not looking and seems like you’re a hell of a shot.” Jupiter winked with a smile at MacCready, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

“I…..I don’t plan on killing you and robbing your corpse.” MacCready frowned. “But, you kill yourself doing something stupid and you’re fair game.”

Jupiter laughed, “Deal.”

Downstairs was a shitshow, it was FULL of gangsters. Jupiter was holding Dog back and had managed to get hold of a semi-automatic and was firing from behind a pillar and keeping an eye on MacCready who was holding his own from behind an old Nuka Cola machine. He didn’t know why he kept finding himself sort of staring at MacCready, but watching him shoot was fascinating. MacCready was clearly in his element with a gun, Jupiter got momentarily distracted by how MacCready’s face relaxed and tensed between shots and didn’t notice that there weren’t many gangsters left and Jupiter could run from cover to take them down while MacCready held them off.

* * *

MacCready felt eyes on his side, but couldn’t look away as the gangsters had him and Jupiter pinned. Too focused on taking out as many as he could, without getting murdered. Though he was always happier underground (Hey, you grow up in a subterranean child commune and come out normal) he really didn’t plan on being killed by gangsters who’d take refuge in a vault in a rail station. He didn’t notice as Jupiter moved from his cover and pulled out his shotguns, he did notice when the blonde started firing at the remaining gangsters whilst running directly at them.

He watched awestruck as Jupiter smacked a shotgun on the side of a gangsters head and then aimed and shot it at his chest, pulled his 10mm and fired at the feet of a gangster running at him. “Fuck off. We’ve killed everyone else, so just fuck off. Get a job guarding caravans or something.” The guy looked stumped, he slowly went to reach for his gun. “Or you could die. Even if I don’t get a round off quick enough I can assure you my friend in the shadows will. Go.” The guy nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

MacCready left his cover and walked over to meet Dog and Jupiter, “You let that guy go?”

Jupiter looked over and smiled, “He didn’t fire a single shot, not one. I thought he might be waiting for a chance to shoot but he just didn’t want to. Probably here because he didn’t think there was another option so I gave him one.” He started going through the dead gangsters for ammo, caps and chems. After splitting it with MacCready he eyed some more tunnels leading them further in. “Shall we go? Definitely gonna be more of these guys.”

MacCready pocketed his share and reloaded his gun, “After you then.”

* * *

The short trip to the vault entrance was fairly uneventful, either they’d all fell back to hide behind the door. One of those doors. Don’t think of that. Or this wasn’t too big of an operation. Jupiter summoned Nate again begging him for it to be the latter.

A short cough, “…you okay there Boss? Can’t you open the door?”

Jupiter shook his head, “Oh…..uh…yeah, my pip-boy has a connector that opens vault doors so this’ll be easy. It’s just…Next time we’re somewhere safe I’ll talk about it….It’s a long story. Sort of.” MacCready nodded as Jupiter walked over to the vault door console and plugged in his pip-boy. A familiar alarm blared and the door creaked alive as it opened.

A strong New York accent shouted out from a side room as the three entered the vault, “Why’s that door always so fuckin’ loud when it opens?!”

Jupiter aimed his 10mm at the man as he came to check out who was coming in, “No idea.” And shot.

The vault was pretty empty, of people anyway. Everything seemed brand new, he’d have to send some people here to get some supplies. Not him though. He wanted straight out of here. It was warm, so not like his vault. But it was a vault. As they got closer to the atrium the three of them encountered one or two gangsters, but they were all taken out pretty easily. Jupiter found himself checking out the vault as they went, it had bedrooms and hallways and laundry rooms. Was this how vaults were meant to be? He could imagine how people had lived down here for years. Did people still live in them somewhere?

“…Boss….up ahead. It’s the atrium and the overseers office.” MacCready pulled Jupiter out of his head again with a nudge and whispering.

“Oh yeah…thanks. Think you can take that guy out guarding the door? I assume that’s where Nick is.”

MacCready gave Jupiter a look, fired his gun and the guy fell to the floor. “Think? Try know.”

The blonde smiled and huffed a laugh, “Okay Hotshot, let’s go save ourselves a detective.”

* * *

“My knight in shining armour! Who do I have to thank for sending you?” Nick Valentine stood before Jupiter, who was motionless. He was a robot. Yellow eyes, broken faceplate, skeletal hand. Robot.

“Nick Valentine?” He didn’t know what to think.

“MacCready, is this guy okay?” Nick asked the sniper. “Nice to see you by the way, glad you’re out of Goodneighbor.”

“He’s fine Nicky. Give him a minute. Think he’s new to the Commonwealth.” MacCready offered Nick a cigarette and lit one for himself.

“First synth huh?” Nick took a drag from his cigarette.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. New to the area. Ellie sent me, I grabbed MacCready on the way.” Jupiter was stunned.

“Ellie? I need to give that woman a raise. How about we get out of here before more of Skinny Malone’s goons show up.” Nick’s eyes narrowed. “See many on the way in?”

Jupiter was ransacking the overseers desk, “No, which I thought was weird. Or really good luck.” Jupiter followed Nick out of the door with Dog and MacCready trailing behind.

“Bit of both, he’s brought all his boys to take this place over. I was working on a lead on a missing girl, led me here and turns out the girls not even missing!” Nick led the way through the atrium.

“She ran off to live with gangsters?” MacCready asked raising an eyebrow.

“She ran off to live with gangsters.” Nick nodded pointing at MacCready. “Liked the high life I guess. I came to save her, she didn’t want to go and I ended up locked in that office.” The foursome were ascending a lot of stairs to get back to the main entrance. “Who the hell designed this vault, a fitness instructor?” MacCready snorted a laugh.

“I don’t mind, it’s not as bad as running drills.” Jupiter responded.

“An army boy? Not many of those around anymore. Brotherhood? Or something else?” Nick asked, ever the detective.

“It’s….it’s a long story.” Jupiter responded as Dog barked, “I know buddy, we’ll be out soon.”

“I fuc…..I hope so.” MacCready answered as Dog whined.

* * *

At the top, through a few locked doors that Nick quickly opened they finally, FINALLY, got to the entrance to the vault. Only to be met by Skinny Malone, a few guards and a very angry young woman. “What’re you waiting for Skinny?! WASTE these fuckers?”

“Darla! I’m in charge here, not you!” Skinny shouted back. “Now you guys give me one good reason not to kill you all and hang you as a warning for anyone else who’d try to fuck with Skinny Malone!”

Nick stepped forward, “Calm down Skinny, this doesn’t have to end in violence.”

“I fuckin’ think it should.” Darla snarled.

Jupiter loudly reloaded his shotguns, “I do love a bit of mayhem Darla, but if I were you, I’d go back home to daddy. Be a terrible shame to fuck up that nice dress of yours with bullets.” He heard MacCready snort from behind him. “As for you, Skinny, so far all this girl has done is decimate your outfit. Sure, you might kill us, but 30 of your men couldn’t. I’ve already got someone behind you, and this guy in the duster is a faster and deadlier shot than anyone in the Commonwealth. Leave.” Skinny Malone’s face contorted with rage as Darla ran forward. Jupiter fired his 10mm at Darla’s feet and then aimed it at her head when she stopped. Aiming his shotgun at Skinny, he reiterated. “Go home Darla. Skinny, take what’s left of your crew and leave the Commonwealth.”

The remaining gangsters, Skinny Malone and Darla all put away their weapons and left. “Wow, a knight in shining armour and a smooth talker? I am very glad you happened to come into my office.”

Jupiter smiled, “Yeah, most of it was bluffing. I was just hoping that would work, we’ve killed enough men today.” Jupiter rubbed Dog’s head absently. “I’m Jupiter, by the way.”

“Hello Jupiter, shall we get back to Diamond City and talk about why it is you went looking for me in the first place?” Nick said, walking towards Diamond City.

“Do they have somewhere to sleep? I’ve had a lot of excitement for the day.” As Jupiter spoke, Dog whined by his side. “Plus this guy could do with some food and water.”

“Yeah, same.” MacCready agreed.

Nick laughed, “Yeah, I’ll sort you out a room at the Dugout and we can talk in the morning.” He lit a cigarette, handed it to MacCready and then lit himself one. “Call it payment for coming to get me.”

“Deal.” Jupiter nodded, and the four headed back to the Great Green Jewel. With Jupiter now learning what a synth was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Let's just say I'll put a chapter out Monday/Tuesday and maybe another one later in the week.
> 
> Not sure if I'll post another one now until after the New Year? Maybe? We'll see. If not, thank you for reading, this is really helping with my writers block on my actual book. I know this isn't perfect writing, I do reread through, but it's just for fun.
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful couple of weeks if I don't post and keep safe and look after yourselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter tells MacCready about where he came from and both of them get to take a shower.

**There's Only One Bed.**

Jupiter was relatively quiet on the way back to Diamond City, Dog kept nudging him to get pats on his head, probably checking on him. He had a lot to think about, he hadn’t really taken any time to just think or calm down and he’d definitely taken on a lot of information since he woke up a few days ago.

Walking into the Dugout Inn he heard a man with a Russian accent telling some strange and fantastical story which made him smile, as he noticed Jupiter and MacCready he stretched out his arms. “AH! MacCready and Jupiter!” Dog barked at the man, “And Dog, too!”

Jupiter waved at the excitable man, “We have a room? Nick Valentine said he’s sorted it for us.”

Another man came from the sideline over to the three, “Yes. I am Yefim, the loud man is Vadim. My brother. You have a room, we only had one available. But I’ve pulled another mattress in there and given a bottle of whiskey so it’s fine.”

Jupiter smiled, “I’d have been happy with the whiskey, I’ve had a rough few days. Do you have anywhere to clean up or shower?”

Vadim piped in from behind the bar, “Yes! We have shower room! Yefim! Show Jupiter the shower room!”

“Vadim! Inside voice.” Yefim responded, his hands over his eyes. “Follow me, I’ll show you your room and where the shower room is.”

“Thank you Yefim, and thanks to you too Vadim.” Jupiter smiled at the man behind the bar, who went to shout something back but snapped his mouth shut and waved.

Jupiter, MacCready and Dog all followed Yefim through a door to the left. “Your room is number 2.” After unlocking the door he hooked the key onto Dog’s collar and let him into the room. “The shower room is this way.” He led the two men around the corner and to another round of numbered rooms. “These ones lock from the inside, the other guests are…busy…so feel free to use whatever number. Hot water doesn’t last forever.” Yefim nodded and left the men alone.

Jupiter made eye contact with MacCready who was looking at him a little weird, “Do you need soap? I have soap.”

MacCready frowned. “Sure.”

Jupiter rummaged through his pack and pulled out a bar of soap and handed it to MacCready. “Okay, shower, then back to the room for whiskey and I’ll tell you everything. It’s only fair that you know who you’re following.”

Nodding, MacCready took the handle of the little bathroom. “I’d like that. Plus, whiskey. That sounds fun.”

Jupiter entered the small room, it was simple, just a sink, toilet and a shower on the far end. Dropping his backpack, he removed his leather armour pieces and gunholsters. Starting the shower to get some heat to the water, he stripped the rest of his clothes and stood in front of the mirror. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at a ghost of himself, “Fuck.” The shower was an amazing idea, he’d washed away more grime and dirt from his hair than he cared to admit and scrubbing his face felt good. He put on some new boxers he’d picked up and the jeans he was wearing and walked back to the room.

* * *

MacCready had really, really appreciated the shower. He’d only managed quick washes here and there since leaving the gunners, so a shower in a safe spot where he can get clean? Nice. Feeling like a whole new person, he opted to not put back on his duster and hat and went to find the whiskey in the room.

After a few minutes Jupiter walked into the room, shirtless. MacCready stared. He didn’t mean to stare, but the guy had a good body. Also, very hairy. All of it blonde so it didn’t look like he was very hairy, but MacCready could see he was almost covered in light blonde hair.

“You okay there MacCready?” Jupiter asked as he dried off his hair.

“Oh…yeah…fine…you’re moustache isn’t curled anymore.”

Jupiter felt his face where his curls were now mixed in with the rest of his beard. “Oh yeah, I’ll sort it in the morning. How’s the whiskey?”

MacCready took a sip and swallowed, “It’s definitely whiskey.”

* * *

“Good enough.” Jupiter poured a glass and sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. “So. I’m not from around here.”

“I figured.” MacCready inserted, the glass to his lips.

“Well, I am and I’m not.” Jupiter sipped his whiskey, then downed his glass and poured another. “I’m from a vault, but we were lied to. The alarms went off and the army came running to get us into the vault and we were told that we needed to get into these decompression chambers so we were safe when we got into the vault lower down.” Another swig. “I woke up a few days ago.”

MacCready’s face was blank, then he frowned. Jupiter took this time to actually look at the younger man, he was handsome. Now without the inch of dirt on his skin he could see he had a few freckles across his nose and without his duster it was obvious that although skinny he was well built. Probably from years of mercenary work. “….The army?” MacCready’s voice pulled him out of staring. “Alarms?” The penny dropped. “You’re from before the war.”

“240 years old, give or take.” Jupiter downed his whiskey and poured another one, MacCready copied him. “Okay, 242.”

“How? What did they do? Freeze you?” MacCready asked incredulously.

“Yeah, actually. We were trapped in cryo-stasis.”

“….I was kidding.” MacCready’s mouth fell open.

“I know…..I wasn’t. They didn’t tell us.” Jupiter clenched his jaw. “Me and my husband were lied to about it, we managed to get a spot because I was well known from my army days and he was a brilliant lawyer so I signed us and our son up to be in the vault where I thought we’d be safe.”

MacCready’s face got sad, like he knew the feeling. “…oh.” They both downed their whiskey and poured a larger glass.

“We were both woken up…..and these people opened Nate’s pod and tried to take Shaun but he fought them off…..or tried.” He’d balled up his fists, “I tried to get out but I was trapped. They……uh…..they killed Nate and took Shaun.” Another swig of whiskey. “Then I must have passed out or been refrozen a little bit, because I woke up and they were all long gone. I escaped. I came to find Nick Valentine to find leads on my son, so I’ll save my son and then I’ll beat the man who killed Nate to death with my bare fucking hands.”

MacCready was on the bed….. _when did he get on the bed_ ….and put a hand on Jupiter’s knee. “That’s really fuc…..messed up. I knew vault-tec did experiments in their vaults. I lived next to one growing up, but shi…..damn.”

Jupiter wanted to ask about the swearing but was derailed by the living next to an experiment. “You lived next to what?”

MacCready downed his whiskey and poured another one and stared at Jupiter’s until he got the hint and did the same. “Yeah, grew up in a commune of kids. No one came near it because of the vault next to it filled with super mutants. Luckily they couldn’t get to us because of the Lone Wanderer, he came through trying to get something out of the vault and sealed it from the inside so the mutants could never get us.” MacCready chuckled a little, probably a little tipsy. “Honestly, that guy was my first crush I think.”

Jupiter laughed and nudged MacCready’s shoulder. “Oh yeah? Mine was this older guy in high school. Super popular, he joined the army a few years ahead of me so I did the same when I finished. But most people did back then, guaranteed work, decent pay.” Jupiter swigged his whiskey. “Who was the Lone Wanderer?”

MacCready swigged from his glass, “He was some young guy, from a vault like you but his was normal, sort of. His dad left and he went to find him. In the end he wondered across the whole of the Capitol Wasteland helping everyone he found. The water is drinkable back there because of him, he forced the Enclave out, shut down slaver gangs and helped fortify Big Town and killed local mutants taking everyone.”

“Well, fuck.” Jupiter took a sip.

“Yeah, ditto.”

“You ever think you’ll go back there?”

MacCready’s face got hard, like a guard went up. “Oh. Sure. When I’m done here.”

Jupiter nodded. “Okay, leave that. Got it.”

The two fell into an easy rhythm, the awkwardness of when Jupiter first hired MacCready was gone. They talked about anything and everything, mostly MacCready telling Jupiter about the new world. Gangs, new history that he knew. Factions to avoid, what a super mutant was. Until they both passed out drunk a few hours later, the mattress on the floor ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up cuddling and Jupiter gets a name to add to his black book of murder and MacCready asks for help.

**Power Noodles are Everyone's Best Friend**

MacCready woke up with the driest mouth he’d ever had, desperately needing to pee and nuzzled up against something warm, soft and hairy and a weight across his side and legs. Luckily, the room was still quite dark when he opened his eyes. The first thing he registered that what he was lying on was Jupiter’s naked torso, normally he’d have jumped away and he really, really wanted to. But Jupiter’s strong arm was holding him by the hip and Dog was lying across his legs. He flexed a hand and felt the warm skin under it, the light fuzz of Jupiter’s body hair too. “Hey……wake up.”

* * *

Jupiter groaned, he didn’t remember falling asleep but he has woken up feeling much worse than he currently felt. He absently rubbed a hand up the side of the person he was sleeping with, enjoying the skin to skin contact and the warmth. His brain almost, almost, let him think the body was Nate’s but it was much leaner than his had been _(and he was dead)_ a horrible voice reminded him. “Oh my god. What time is it?” his voice was croaky and his throat was very, very dry.

“I don’t know, but I’m about to wet the bed.” MacCready croaked, tensing up under Jupiter’s hand.

He pulled back his hand and rubbed his face, “Sorry, I’ll let you get up…….I’m tactile.”

MacCready laughed and started to get up, rubbing Dog’s head. “Actually, it’s Dog that’s pinning me down.”

“Aaah, so it’s him that’s weighing me down. I thought it was you.” Jupiter grinned. “Come on boy, I need water and I’m assuming you do too and we could all do with using the bathroom.” Dog yawned a response and got off the two men.

“Oh thank god.” MacCready all but ran to the bathroom to relieve himself as Jupiter got up. Once all three men were fed, watered, relieved and redressed they got ready to go meet Nick Valentine and get a lead on where Shaun could be.

* * *

Nick was in his office as usual and Ellie was pottering about behind him organising files. “Well if it isn’t my knights in shining armour!” Nick opened his arms inviting the three in. “So, now assuming you’re all rested, fed and ready to go how about you sit down and talk about what I can help with.”

Jupiter sat down and went through his story with Nick. Ellie looked heartbroken for him and Nick listened intently, his face not showing how the story was affecting him. “The people I saw didn’t look like they were vault tec, the guy who shot my husband had a scarred up face and bald head.”  
  


That caught Nick’s attention, “Did anyone call him Kellogg?”

“Kellogg….Not that I remember but I was occupied. Could it be him?” Jupiter leaned forward and Dog put his head on his knee.

“He’s a big name, Institute hitman and a bit of a boogeyman for everyone around here.” Nick nodded.

“Institute? Who are they?” This was all too much for Jupiter, every step forward got him three steps backwards and a new enemy. This world _seriously_ fucking sucked.

“They’re a demon here, kidnapping and murder. They take local people and replace them with copies called synths to spy on the people up here. Don’t ask me why, I am a synth and don’t understand their reasons.”

“So they’ve got Shaun?” Jupiter was confused.

Ellie went through a file and checked some notes, “Kellogg was here not long ago, he had a kid with him about 10 years old. Little blonde boy.”

Jupiter felt the whole room spin and his vision blur. Ten years old. Ten fucking YEARS. He’d been stuck opposite his dead husband for ten years while this piece of shit was playing house with his son? “Ten fucking years.” He’d never felt so angry in his entire life. “That has to be Shaun.”

“His house is still here in the city, we can break in and find out where Kellogg went and you can find out where your son is.” Nick was calm.

Jupiter felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see an oddly quiet MacCready, a look on his face both knowing and sad. “I need more firepower if I’m gonna go up against the boogeyman. Let me go get suited and booted and I’ll come back. Then we’ll go find this guy and I’ll rip him to pieces.”

“That’s the spirit Boss.” MacCready smiled at him.

“I’ll see you when you get back then, I’ll try and break the lock to the house while you’re away. I’m guessing a man like Kellogg doesn’t leave a key under a mat for us.” Nick laughed.

Jupiter smiled, “No, I doubt this will be an easy mission. But it’s my son. I’ll move heaven and earth if I have to.” With that, Jupiter stood and left the office with MacCready and Dog. In the square the trio decided to grab some food before heading out so went to sit at Power Noodles.

“Just say yes to the robot.” MacCready warned. “He’s broken, but does cook up some amazing noodles.”

Jupiter snorted and sat down. "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?"

“Uuuh…Yes?” As Jupiter responded a bowl of hot noodles was put down in front of him. The robot turned to MacCready who also ordered and Jupiter put a bowl of food down for Dog, who started to eat too.

“Boss….I uh…I have something to ask.” MacCready seemed nervous, his blue eyes looking everywhere but at Jupiter.

“Of course MacCready, ask away.” Jupiter was a little worried that the sniper was done with him and was ready to leave. He didn’t blame the guy, he was basically taking him on an impossible journey. And the cuddling. A voice reminded him. And the cuddling sure.

“Those two ass…..guys who you saw hassling me when you came into the Third Rail. They’re Gunners and they have a vendetta against me since I left their bullshi……awful outfit.” MacCready swallowed some noodles. “They wanted me to do some awful things, I said no. No amount of money is worth the price of your morals or soul.”

Jupiter smiled. “That’s good to hear. Guessing they don’t take kindly to someone leaving?”

“You’ll leave in a grave or not at all. That’s what those fuc……bast…….men said to me as I was leaving. Not that they could stop me.”

“What to do you need me to do?”

MacCready blushed, “I just…..I need them to stop. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. But I’m sick of being harassed and I can’t stop them alone.”

Jupiter frowned a little, yeah this was another thing to add to his list of tasks, but he’d grown fond of MacCready in a short period of time. He was endearing and honestly, he liked the company. “Then looks like we’ll have to kill them all. Violence seems to be the only thing they understand.”

MacCready’s eyes widened. “Listen….I know it’s a lot to ask. So if you don’t want to or don’t have time. That’s fine, but if you really want to send them a message they’re at Mass Pike Interchange.”

Jupiter nodded. Yeah, he felt like a little bit of carnage and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to release some tension. But maybe after he’d been to see Danse and the new military

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in the adventures of Dogmeat and the weird men he's following - Jupiter and MacCready join the Brotherhood. MacCready however would rather they didn't. Then they murder a couple of buttwipes bothering MacCready and cuddle puddle some more. Are feelings growing and they don't know it yet? Of course. Will this take a while for either of them to admit their mutual attraction? We'll see.
> 
> I copy pasted what Takahashi says from the Japanese subtitles so hopefully it's correct? Apologies if it's not blame the captions.
> 
> Huge HUGE thank you for everyone who's reading and leaving kudos I really appreciate it, it really won't be long before the boys start to get it on. I can't wait to make the pining idiots fall in love, have sex and straight up not talk about it and just live in agony for no reason until someone bashes their skulls together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter tries desperately not to punch a member of the Brotherhood and the boys clear College Square.

**Adventuring with a Toaster Oven: The Paladin Danse Story**

“So, some military band owe me a favour and want me to join so as we need some serious firepower I think they’ll be our first port of call. They’re holed up at Cambridge Police Station.” Jupiter mused as the trio were walking through the Commonwealth.

“You mean the Brotherhood? Those tin cans?!” MacCready threw his face to the sky. “They’re the WORST.”

Jupiter laughed, “Maybe so, but we need good weapons and they’re pretty well equipped.” MacCready groaned. “Plus, I’ve always liked a guy in a uniform.” Even Dogmeat growled at that one.

Thankfully the police station was still as quiet as he left it, but he did notice MacCready tense up at the piled up bodies of the dead ghouls. “They….they pretend to be dead.”

With that horrifying revelation Jupiter walked up to the front door and entered. Inside Danse was giving his squad a pep talk. “Ah, civilian you’ve come back. Ready to assist?”

Jupiter was seeing Danse without his helmet for the first time and he was hansome. “Oh, sure. I’m ready to go. I’ve got MacCready and Dog with me too.”

Danse frowned, “I see. Well, more hands to help get the work done I suppose.” Danse gave MacCready a cursory look. “Are you ready to head out?”

“Yep, let’s go. What’s the mission?” Jupiter checked his ammo, reloaded his guns and passed a weak smile to MacCready who just rolled his eyes.

Danse threw on his helmet and walked out of the police station. Jupiter, MacCready and Dog all followed behind as Danse marched off towards his destination. On the brisk walk to ArcJet Systems, the place that Danse had explained was where they needed to go to get a Deep Range Transmitter so him and his crew can reach out to their main outfit for backup, Danse explained that his team was the third to get to the Wasteland and the first two had gone missing and he was struggling to hold his position and go out searching for signs of them.

“If we can get the transmitter, Scribe Haylen will be able to reach out to The Citadel and call in reinforcements.” A robotic tinged voice came from Danse’s helmet.

“So there’s going to be more of you here?” MacCready bemoaned from the back.

“Is that going to be a problem, civilian?” Danse’s voice had taken an angrier tone.

“Not if you’re here to do some good around here.” Jupiter butted in, glaring at MacCready. MacCready just scoffed in return.

“That’s all we plan on doing in the Brotherhood.” It didn’t take long for the four to get to ArcJet and Paladin Danse stopped them before entering. “This is a clean sweep, get in, collect the asset and leave. Got it?”

“I was in the military, I know the drill. MacCready is the best gun in the commonwealth so don’t need to worry about him.” Dog barked at him, “And Dog is a warrior dog.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.”

\---

The whole mission took very little time, the longest part was where Jupiter stood staring at the synths inside until MacCready nudged his shoulder. He did manage to collect a few laser weapons and new armour pieces, which was nice, he’d even filled his bag up with bits and pieces to break down later that’ll be useful in Sanctuary.

Danse was waiting outside for the three men to catch up, “That went okay, could do with some tightening up but not bad civilians.”

Jupiter smirked, “Thanks for not showering us with too much praise.”

“Yeah, better not let how amazing we did get to our heads. It could affect our future performances.” MacCready responded laughing, getting a chuckle from Jupiter.

“Sure, okay.” Danse removed his helmet. “Well thank you, take this laser rifle as compensation. We could do with more recruits in the Brotherhood to help out here. Would you both be willing to join in our fight to cleanse the Commonwealth?”

Jupiter wanted the earth to swallow him whole, he’d done the army once. Back then it was for an education and guaranteed job and pay check. This time he didn’t need that, it’s not like he had bills to pay. “I’m honoured, and thank you for the rifle. But I have to say no.” MacCready released a breath beside him. “I’ve got a mission of my own. I’m happy to work with you and your group and won’t get in your way, but I have to finish what I’m doing.”

Danse frowned, “I understand.” He went to speak and closed his mouth tightly. “I’m disappointed, but I do understand. See how you feel when you’ve completed what you need to do. Let’s get back to the police station so Scribe Haylen can install the transmitter and I’m sure that Knight Rhys will have a task for you to do while we wait.”

Jupiter nodded, “Let’s go.”

\---

Back at the police station, Scribe Haylen got immediately busy installing the transmitter, talking to herself quickly in an excited way. Knight Rhys walked over to the trio, with only a slight limp, “So you’ve decided to stay.”

“Well I was going to go on vacation but wouldn’t you know it, all the flights are cancelled.” Jupiter drawled as MacCready snorted behind him.

“Humour won’t get you far in the Brotherhood.”

“Evidently. You have a job for me? Or just going to question my every move? Because I’m gonna piss once I’ve finished speaking to you, in case you have any tips for me in that regard?” Jupiter smiled. Maybe he shouldn’t prod the bear and annoy this guy, but he really didn’t like his attitude.

Rhy bristled, “I’ll check the place on your pip-boy. Go there, clear out the hostiles and cleanse the commonwealth in the name of the brotherhood. As I can see you’re just a petty merc I’ll make sure you get paid, if you get back.”

Jupiter rolled his eyes, “Sure, consider it done.”

“Oh, I consider you more than done.”

Jupiter clenched his jaw so hard his back teeth felt it, it was that or remove a few of Rhys’ teeth for him. Turning, the trio all left and headed out to where Rhys had directed them. Once outside he exhaled, “Oh my god I can’t stand that guy.”

“You want me to shoot him when he isn’t looking? I’ll go for the knee, just a light maiming.”

Jupiter laughed, “Thanks MacCready. Let’s see what task we’re being sent on and then I’ll give you the answer. I feel like we’re being sent on a suicide mission.”

Nodding, MacCready checked his ammo. “Well, I’ll make sure if we survive I’ve got a spare round just for Rhys.”

Closer to the location, College Square, Jupiter noticed signs of a firefight that can’t have happened too long ago. If the dead bodies were any indication. “Keep your guard, it looks like these raiders were overwhelmed.”

MacCready pulled his rifle of his back and looked through the scope, “I was hoping that chems took them out but it looks like it was ferals.”

“Fuck. You see how many?”

“10, maybe more hiding?” MacCready sounded nervous, his breath hitching.

“You go high, get a safe distance and take out any I miss. I’ll make a lot of noise and keep them occupied. Okay?” Jupiter looked to MacCready and saw him release a breath. He knew there was something there with MacCready, a sadness and pain. Also a fear of the ferals, he hadn’t seen fear in him yet and couldn’t imagine a sniper gets this good through nerves so definitely something he wasn’t saying. A story he was yet to tell. He’d tell him when he was ready he was sure.

“Uh….yeah….fine. I’ll whistle when I’m in position.” MacCready gave a weak smile.

“Then the fun begins.” Jupiter cracked his neck and did some stretches while he waited for MacCready’s signal. “Okay Dog, this is gonna be gross. I’ve got some rad-away for after.” A quiet whistle came from above and Jupiter nodded. “Into the fray.”

Jupiter ran forward shouting to catch the attention of the ferals who immediately got up and ran for him, making him immediately regret not holding onto his minigun which was sat back next to his power armour in Sanctuary. Focus Jupiter. The wet slapping of at least a dozen ferals pulled Jupiter into focus, he fired off his shotgun taking out the first in one shot as it’s head exploded, he took out three more before they got too close for the shotguns and moved to his 10mm.

MacCready was suspiciously quiet until a head exploded that Jupiter hadn’t shot at, good, he’s back. Jupiter rammed at the group that was trying to surround him, his pip-boy getting loud because of the rads. He kicked a feral down and stamped on it’s head and shot at two more as more heads exploded. “Four left.” Jupiter panted and ran backwards to avoid grabbing hands, then spun on his heels and fired at the remaining ferals until he ran out of ammo. “FUCK!” he’d managed to kill one of them and ran at the final three, using hands and feet to kill them.

He heard a few final shots as MacCready picked off the last few that had been alerted by the gun shots and noise and with that, Jupiter went to find MacCready. He climbed up to the top of a diner and found MacCready hugging his rifle close to his chest. “You alright there pal?” Jupiter got on the floor in front of MacCready who was a bit glassy eyed. “Tough fight, you did well.” He extended a hand and put it on MacCready’s leg, “I agree let’s chill out for a bit.” Dog came over and sat as close to MacCready as it he could and Jupiter moved to MacCready’s other side.

The three sat in silence for a little while to let MacCready get himself together before heading back to the police station. Though none of them were hurt physically this had obviously hurt MacCready emotionally and for that, Rhys was getting punched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all good. New Chapter day yay.
> 
> Let's just be honest, it's a Monday/Tuesday post. I'm a nightmare I know.
> 
> They head back to Sanctuary in the next chapter after going to kill Winlock and Barnes and take some time off. Imagine in Beauty and the Beast where everyone's singing "Something there that wasn't there before" but they're building things in Sanctuary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys set up camp and cuddling ensues.

**Luxobrew: Bringing Star Crossed Lovers Together Since 2287**

Jupiter was far, far less polite to Rhys once they got back to the police station. He managed to not punch the absolute fuck out of him when MacCready managed to make a quiet joke. Jupiter was worried about him until then, they’d ended up huddled together on the roof of the diner for well over an hour, MacCready in total silence just staring at his rifle. Once this mission was done Jupiter decided to head back to Sanctuary, but on the way stop by those fucking pricks Winlock and Barnes and take out one of the things that was bothering MacCready.

“Shall we camp somewhere?” Jupiter jumped at MacCready speaking.

“You know, that sounds good. It’s getting late and I know Dog could do with some food.” Jupiter checked his map for any nearby safe spots and found an apartment building close to the police station that Danse had talked about clearing and so far nothing had moved into. “Okay, found a place that’s safe. Was a raider hole before Danse cleared them out when he first got here.”

The building was clear, it was dirty, but it was clear. Jupiter checked the apartments for any raiders who could be hiding and thankfully, found no one. Did however find left over food and some purified waters, both very handy. Jupiter knew that MacCready was acting weird because he didn’t even complain when he shoved a bunch of random things he found into his backpack.

Jupiter cracked the lock to the top floor apartment, which earned him an appreciative noise from MacCready behind him. Inside the apartment was dusty, Jupiter uncovered the windows and let the last of the days sunlight into the room and looked around. It was a studio, bathroom to one side and a kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one place.

He pulled the bed down from it’s slot in the wall, it was loud as it hadn’t been pulled out of it’s hole in a few centuries but it was still springy which was nice and as an added bonus, no dead bodies all over it. From the looks of it the place the owner was military and had obviously been off to war during the bombs dropping. Jupiter locked the door and barricaded it, he knew no one would come into the building but it’s always better to be sure. “This place is nice.” MacCready was still quiet, but speaking, which was good.

“It is, I’ll start cooking some food.” Dog whined. “Yes I’ll feed you first.” Jupiter set a couple of Salisbury steaks to cook over a small fire and then filled a bowl with food for Dog, who ate it all greedily. He set down a bowl of water too and handed a can over to MacCready who nodded weakly and took a small sip. “We’re safe now, you can take off your jacket. Get comfortable, we’re here for the night now. We’re safe.”

MacCready let out a shuddering breath and stood up to take off his shoes, hat and jacket. “How long until food?”

“Not long, go sit down, this place even has a table and chairs. We’re being spoiled today Mr MacCready.” That earned him an eyeroll, which was better than the terrifying silence he’d had for the last four hours.

Jupiter plated the food and passed a plate over to MacCready who was sat awkwardly at the table, then before sitting down he went over to his pack and rummaged for a bottle he knew was in there somewhere and pulled out a bottle of vodka. “Oh hell yeah.” It was a bottle he’d bought at the Dugout, he even pulled out some nuka-cola for a mixer and poured him and MacCready something to drink.

“Thank you.” MacCready ate in silence, every now and again sipping his drink.

Jupiter hated this, the silence hung around the entire time they ate their food. Dog had taken up a spot next to MacCready, who’d left an idle hand on his head. It’d gotten dark outside by now and Jupiter had noticed MacCready yawning to himself. “Shall we go to bed?” Dog barked in agreement and MacCready nodded, Jupiter rummaged for some blankets in a closet and found some that weren’t completely ruined by moths and time.

Jupiter stripped down to his boxers and folded his clothes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back MacCready was already in bed, stripped of his clothes and lying on his back with both his arms over his face and Dog lying down on the end of the bed. He climbed in beside the sleeping sniper and covered them both with blankets and fell asleep.

\---

Sunlight woke Jupiter up in the morning, beaming in from windows. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and looked down to see MacCready wrapped into his side. His brown hair fluffy and sleep ruffled, Jupiter ran a hand down the mans side and he moved a little. Jupiter looked down at his sleeping face, he was young, he could tell that much but whatever had hurt him this badly had aged him.

The sniper had angular features that anyone could really appreciate and as he rolled over onto his back, his head cradled into Jupiter’s arm, Jupiter could see he had a great body. But, he guessed it was through how he was raised and fighting through the Commonwealth. Jupiter averted his eyes when he started to follow MacCready’s happy trail from his belly button down.

Jupiter scrubbed his face and got out of bed, covering MacCready back up with blankets. Dog, noticing a vacant warm spot, immediately got into Jupiter’s spot and MacCready rolled over to spoon him. Jupiter smiled, maybe he wasn’t the only one who was tactile. He wasn’t going to think about how every time they’d slept so far they’d slept together. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then went and rummaged through the kitchen for coffee.

“Bingo.” He didn’t check the date…because at this point as long as it wasn’t highly irradiated it’d be fine…and then set up a pan to boil some water and get coffees going.

The noise and the smell woke MacCready who sat up in bed, eyes still closed and scrubbing at his hair. Jupiter most definitely did not check out his muscles. “If that’s coffee I could kiss you on the mouth.”

“Best brush your teeth first then, I’ve never been a fan of morning breath.” Jupiter grinned. MacCready rolled his eyes and got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. Jupiter again did not check out his surprisingly hairy, muscular legs.

MacCready came back a few minutes later after brushing his teeth and walked back out of the bathroom to sit down next to Jupiter, both men still in their underwear and he’d never admit it but Jupiter couldn’t help but notice the sizeable bulge in the front of MacCready’s boxers. He averted his eyes, not wanting to get caught staring. Jupiter handed the sniper a cup and the two of them sat in companionable silence while they sipped. “I’m sorry….about yesterday….ferals they uh….”

Jupiter nudged MacCready with his bare leg, “Don’t apologise, it’s fine. You still fought and did great. You’re allowed to feel things. This whole world freaks me out.” MacCready turned his head and both him and Jupiter shared a silent moment. “How’d you feel about heading out to pay Winlock and Barnes a visit today? I’ve gotta get back to Sanctuary to drop some stuff off before going back to see Nick and those assholes are on the way.”

MacCready grinned a wicked grin, “Oh I feel pretty fuc…damn good about a visit to those assho…dirtbags.”

“Well we best get dressed then, as much as I enjoy the view the lack of armour isn’t going to work in our favour.” Jupiter said smiling. MacCready stood up and went to get dressed keeping his back to Jupiter, but if the mans red ears were anything to go by Jupiter could hazard a guess that he’d made him blush. He sent a silent apology to Nate, but Nate would understand. Jupiter flirted with everyone, it was in his nature. He spent most of his military career playing gay chicken with his squad, getting more and more flirtatious until one of them relented and gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Have a little calm because the next few chapters are gonna be violent.
> 
> So we'll have 2 chapters of horrible violence (sorry) then we'll have a few chapters of domestic fluff and maybe MAYBE even some smut. I'll see where the boys are. I think Jupiter is down but my MacCready is a bit of a sad man and I have an idea in my head of how things will go for them, but it's just fitting it into the story. Usually when I write I write a plan of whats going to happen when and then fill out the details, this time I'm just going with the flow.
> 
> I used to be a chef and one of the more fun parts of the job was the almost constant game of gay chicken banter that we had going in the kitchen. I only had to stop a chef once and explain that my stopping point was cuddling after coitus whereas I assumed his was probably going to be a bit before that so if he didn't want to go that far he should probably calm down. He calmed down quite quickly after that. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, thank you for kudos this is all a real boost and has given me the pep to really battle through my actual book so thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go fighting and have an awful, awful time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd drop a warning at the start for this one, there's some violence and blood.

**RobCo Industries introduces: The Assaultron**

Jupiter checked his pack as they prepared to leave, he had a few stimpacks, a lot of ammo, a couple of grenades and not a massive amount of food and water left but that was fine they were heading back to Sanctuary once this was over with anyway.

“You got everything?” MacCready asked, while he tied his boots.

“Oh…yeah…all good…won’t pick up anymore junk on the way so I’m not weighed down. I’m hoping we come across some massive weapon lying around that’ll help us out when we get there.” Jupiter looked up from where he was sitting, his pack in his lap. “This is going to be hard isn’t it?”

“Nah, between my shooting, your run and gun attitude and Dog’s general Dogness we’ll probably be fine.” MacCready replied, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, of course. Piece of cake.” Jupiter sealed his pack, threw on the new armour he’d salvaged from the synths and strapped his backpack on and headed out.

The walk was going to take the better part of the day, with them getting to Mass Pike Interchange probably just before 4PM and then be in Sanctuary maybe for Midnight. Lovely, Jupiter thought. Everyone was quiet on the walk there, they all knew it wasn’t going to be easy and none of them wanted to jinx it or summon any worse luck.

As they got closer it started to come into view, big spinning generators on the top of the intersection giving away the position of a small settlement. Or in this case, a Gunner Outpost. Jupiter was stuck staring, and almost missed a fight happening nearby were it not for Dog growling.

The three took cover behind a broken wall and watched as a group of raiders fought with a group of super mutants. “Should we help them?” Jupiter whispered to MacCready.

MacCready turned his head and looked disgusted, “No? They’re raiders let them all kill each other and then leave.”

Jupiter shrugged and went back to the fight. The raiders were putting up a good fight against the mutants, there was about eight raiders and six mutants and the raiders had managed to kill off three with only a loss of one. Until a suicider ran out at them. The raiders scrambled and in a panic left their cover and started shooting wildly at the mutants in an attempt to take them down and stop the suicider.

“Shit….if that thing blows we’re as fucked as they are….should we….” Jupiter’s panic was calmed when the suicider mutant was killed before it could detonate it’s mini-nuke. Jupiter eyed it as it dropped, an idea popping into his head. A dark and very risky idea, but he was attacking an organised, arrogant and heavily armed base. “If only…” Again, as if by magic, thank you Nate, one of the raiders was obviously getting desperate and had pulled out a Fat Man.

“That grin is a bit concerning, Boss. If that….nevermind.” Before MacCready could worry about the Fat Man being fired, a mutant used a super sledge to cave the raiders head into his body. “…At least it was quick.” MacCready said, a little paler.

“We need to finish them all off. We need their weapons. There’s three raiders left and one super mutant, shall we wait and see who’s left and take them out when they’re celebrating?” Jupiter was busy staring intently into MacCready’s blue eyes to notice what was happening in the fight.

“They’re all dead.” MacCready turned to face Jupiter.

Looking out at the carnage, Jupiter could see that there was in fact no one left alive. The raiders and mutants had managed to kill each other off. “Oh.” Jupiter smiled. “Thanks Nate.” He came out from behind their cover and started rummaging through the bodies. “Hey, come get ammo and stims. Grab chems too.” MacCready looked disgusted. “To sell, stupid. I’m not gonna take them.”

“Oh….good….chems aren’t good for you.” MacCready added.

“But a great way to make money. One of the teens back home did it and he managed to own his own home in Sanctuary.” Jupiter was pulling ammo and everything of use he could before walking over to the Fat Man. “So, I’ve got a plan. It’s stupid, we might die.” He pulled a face. “Actually no, we’ll probably be fine.”

“So we’ll be dead by nightfall.” MacCready drawled.

“Yep.” Jupiter smiled and hauled the Fat Man onto his back and put the mini-nuke into his backpack. “So, let’s head out.” MacCready nodded. “I figure, they’re heavily armed, braced for attack and ready for everything. If we fire a mini-nuke at them, it’s definitely going to scramble them and then we can pick them off as they try to get back together.”

“That…sounds doable.” MacCready was uneasy

“Stay low and away, I’ve dealt with worse than this with less equipment and only made it out with a few facial scars.” Jupiter frowned. “Did get me the house though.” And the spot in the vault, he thought.

“We’ve got this.” Dog barked in agreement with MacCready.

\---

They did not have this. The mini-nuke had succeeded in scattering the gunners. What they didn’t account for was the Assaultron. In Jupiter’s defence, they weren’t in circulation before he went to sleep and were due to roll out but never did. He didn’t think to assume that a well organised group of what were effectively raiders in the shattered remnants of America would have access to high level military hardware.

A robotic female voice called out from the wreckage of the base on Mass Pike Interchange, “I have been programmed to efficiently terminate human combatants.”

“Yeah no shit!” Jupiter called, screaming as a beam of red blasted through the wooden shed he was hiding in. “Fuck….fuck….fuck.” He didn’t know what to do, he was pinned down. Dog was gone. He’d just heard a yelp and was resolutely not thinking about it. MacCready was gone. He didn’t know if Winlock and Barnes were dead. His pip-boy was losing it’s mind about the radiation. Tears were stinging his eyes, and he was almost ready to give up and accept death a gangly figure with a large rifle and a trench coat grabbed him and was pulling him away.

“Move. NOW!” MacCready’s face was bleeding, a large gash on his cheek and the front of his grey t-shirt dark red. “It’s going to blow! MOVE!”

Jupiter snapped out of it and rolled and ran towards concrete cover, a small explosion and a shockwave hit his back then the sound of a build up of energy and a second explosion threw both him and MacCready clear of the road and into the fortified walls. “What….” Coughing up blood, he clawed himself onto his hands and knees. “The fuck was that.”

MacCready rolled onto his side trying to breath. “Pulse…..grenade….strapped to two regular grenades” Jupiter crawled over to MacCready, he could only see out of one eye but checked him over for external wounds. “Your….shit….your eye.”

“MacCready…you swore…” Jupiter had a concussion. Probably internal bleeding. A lot of external bleeding too. The eye was a worry.

“I….We can’t relax….they’re still alive.” This point was punctuated by the shouts of the remaining Gunners, they heard someone in the background call about how Winlock was dead. “One….down.”

Jupiter jabbed a stimpak into MacCready’s neck, who in turn stabbed one into him. He felt the medicine work and the ringing in his ears abated and he slowly got his vision back and the carnage started to come back. The gunners were searching for the two of them, so they had the element of surprise. “Okay, when you can, I’ll get their attention. You pick them off, sounds like there’s only a handful left alive.” MacCready nodded, Jupiter grabbed the super sledge he’d picked up from the super mutants and ran at the searching gunners.

The first was dispatched easily and bloody, his chest caving under the hit of the hammer. Blood smeared across his face, Jupiter searched for the next to attack and almost jumped out of his skin until the guy fell to the ground dead, the side of his head blowing out. The final three had grouped together and were readying to attack. Jupiter stood, teeth gritted together, knuckles white as he gripped the super sledge.

* * *

MacCready dared to look out from his cover at the state of Jupiter, he was basically covered in blood. The wound from his head must have stopped bleeding because it wasn’t dripping but it was still a horror show. The sweat and blood were soaking his clothes and making them cling to his muscles, his whole back was slightly singed and burnt holes where overly pink skin was showing through were dotted across him. MacCready pulled his rifle close to him and readied it to attack when he saw Jupiter’s whole body ready for the final fight.

* * *

Barnes stood before him, flanked on either side by the remaining gunners. All three a little battered and worse for wear, not nearly as bad as him and MacCready but he had a rocket powered sledge hammer that was going to fix that.

He roared and ran forwards as the three pulled their guns out, as the started to fire (luckily shaken up, recently injured people don’t fire well). Jupiter zig-zagged to try and avoid fire as MacCready shot at the three to distract them, then as he got close a bloody figure dived out of cover from the side and seized the throat of one of the gunners.

Jupiter grinned and nearly stopped what he was doing when he realised it was Dog, he was alive and he was still strong enough to fight. He was getting a HUGE radstag steak once they got back to Sanctuary. Jupiter was close enough to strike now, with Dog and MacCready causing enough of a distraction for him to get there with only a few scrapes from bullets and laser fire. With a great upswing of the hammer and Barnes’ entire face was gone, he slammed down the hammer onto the gunner that was being pinned by Dog and turned to finish off the last and as he turned saw the remaining gunners brain explode from the back of his head as MacCready’s shot hit.

Dropping to his knees, Jupiter screamed. MacCready limped over to him and fell by his side, his body shuddering as he cried silently. Dog nudged them both and settled between them. After what felt like hours, but was probably fifteen minutes max, Jupiter’s knees were cold and he felt air on his backside from the open holes in his jeans.

“Stimpaks, rad-away then hobble back to Sanctuary to sleep for three days?”

MacCready stroked Dog’s head. “Yeah. And whiskey. Lots of whiskey.”

“Oh…that went without saying.” Jupiter pushed a stimpak into Dog’s back, apologising the whole time and poured him a bowl of water with rad-away mixed in. He stimpaked MacCready and rubbed his shoulder. “This should leave a mark on the gunners.”

MacCready stimpaked Jupiter, “Oh…we’ve definitely done some serious damage.” He was quiet when he spoke, then he looked around, surveying the carnage. “Losing this will be a major blow to their operation.”

“Sit and rest a bit, I’ve got water in my pack.” Jupiter looked around. “There’s a lot of weapons here, I’ll grab what I can carry and we’ll go home.”

The sun had started to set so Jupiter grabbed as much as he could before the sun set completely and getting down from the high underpass would become a problem. He nodded at MacCready who’d been going through bodies and what was left of the buildings, he held up a copy of Grognak that earned him a smile from Jupiter. “Let’s go home. I could do with a shower and sleep.” MacCready nodded and him and Dog padded over to Jupiter.

The three stood silent on the lift as it eased it’s way down to the ground, Jupiter checked his map so they’d be heading in the right direction and the trio headed out in the direction of Sanctuary. And sleep. And a shower. No one spoke, Dog didn’t even bark or wander off the entire walk home which was weird for him. They just trudged, limping, the adrenaline of the fight ebbing away and the sweat and blood drying making their clothes stick to their bodies.

As they passed through Concord the two men had been leaning on each other for a while, with MacCready limping and Jupiter dragging one of his feet. For a minute Jupiter considered sleeping here in one of the abandoned houses, but knew it was a few minutes until he was home and all he wanted was home.

The Red Rocket truck stop was behind them, the rickety bridge, which now had been improved with some repairs. Jupiter noted a perimeter wall around the main houses in Sanctuary and new building for the starts of new walls around the rest of the houses. The road had been cleared of debris and the broken down houses were being integrated into house repairs for the others that Codsworth hadn’t maintained for the last two centuries.

“This….this is where you live?” MacCready was quiet.

“Yeah….I got the house when I left the army before the bombs…part of the perks I received for being a ‘War Hero’” Jupiter used air quotes on War Hero. “I’ll have to tell you that story one day.”

“Mhmm…later…sleep first.” Was the only response he got as MacCready sagged against him.

“You alright there?” Jupiter jostled MacCready to wake him up a little.

“Tired.” Was all he got back as he had to carry MacCready through the door and into the living room.

Dog came in alongside him, scratched behind his ear and laid out on the rug. Codsworth came out of the utility cupboard to meet them. “Sir…Welcome home!” His eye stalked all centred on them all and widened in shock. “Sir! Are you okay? What happened?!”

“Don’t worry buddy, it’s all healed. Just a lot of blood. I’ll tell you in the morning. Could you set up some food and water for Dog?” Jupiter propped MacCready in a chair and looked around, noticing a bed in the living room instead of the sofa. “This is MacCready, he’ll be staying here too.” Jupiter started to remove clothing, earning him some grumbling. “I have to take your clothes off, I’m gonna wipe you down and get you to bed.”

“Okay…..fine…” MacCready started to remove his shoes, even his socks were blood soaked.

“Codsworth, do we have running water?” Jupiter looked over to the robot who was currently filling a bowl of food and putting it in the kitchen.

“Yes sir. Mr Sturges figured out how to get it running again, still no power though.” Codsworth hovered in the kitchen. “Is Mr MacCready okay? Do we need to find a Doctor? Not that I know where we’d find one.”

“He’s okay, just, not a good day.” Jupiter stripped down to his boxers and left all the bloody clothing in the living room. He lifted MacCready up and helped him get to the bathroom, using his pip-boy as a light. He wasn’t sure which one of them smelled as bad as they did, it was probably both of them, but it wasn’t great. Filling the sink with hot water, Jupiter soaped up a cloth and ran it over MacCready’s face, clearing as much of the dried blood and grime as he could. Then moved to his arms and neck, the younger man just lolled about, grunting at the contact. “Hey, don’t complain. This isn’t how I wanted to spend my evening either.” Jupiter cleaned the cloth and started on MacCready’s chest and back and finished with legs and feet.

Jupiter realised he was eye level with MacCready’s crotch and his baggy boxers were riding higher and higher. To save them both some embarrassment he stared at an interesting tile on the floor until he’d finished. “Okay, to bed with you.” Carrying MacCready through to the living room and gently dropped him on the bed. As MacCready was getting comfortable his boxers rode down and Jupiter tried to pull his eyes away, but followed taught abs and thick treasure trail down to a full, dark bush of hair. He turned and ran to the bathroom. Rinsing the cloth again he started to work on his own face, scrubbing through his hair a little too. Another rinse, and his arms and armpits. Rinse, chest and stomach. Then he looked down at his traitorous penis, mostly hard and causing an obscene outline in his boxers. “Stop that. He’s our friend.” He quickly washed his legs and feet, ignoring his penis and waiting until it had calmed down before going out to get into bed.

He’d made it through his bedroom door. He was staring at the bed that he was sharing with his husband just a few days ago. Thought that maybe if he smelt the pillows it’d smell like him, climbed into his side it’d be like he wasn’t gone. A choked sob broke him out of his thoughts and he left the room. MacCready was fast asleep, covers up to the chin, Jupiter joined in next to him. He wanted to ask if it was okay that they always slept together, but he took another look at the younger man and knew he was dead to the world anyway. The fight and walk here has completely drained him, had drained them both. Jupiter traced the new scar on MacCready’s cheek and bit his lower lip to keep from crying. Dog chose the perfect time to jump onto the end of the bed, disturbing MacCready who turned and nuzzled into Jupiter’s armpit, Codsworth hovered over and put himself into standby mode next to the bed. Not wanting to cry over what ifs, surrounded by his new family, he closed his eyes and with the sounds of his bed partners breathing he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! That was rough. The boys didn't have a good time, but they're home now and can go on their next adventure. They're gonna have a relaxed few chapters and then get back on the hunt for Shaun.
> 
> Next chapter will be completely from MacCready's perspective as he works his feelings out for Jupiter, then I'm sort of toying with doing a chapter from Jupiter's view and then from MacCready. Maybe. I've written that down and hate it already. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you're all well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready goes hunting and befriends a robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna up the rating because we've got a bit of a spicy one here.
> 
> Just solo spicy, not both of them yet. They're not there.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and kudos it's honestly so appreciated.

**After All.....I'm just a Sniper, standing in front of a 240 year old man, asking him to love him.**

MacCready woke up, comfortable, warm and wrapped around a hairy, muscular body. He opened one of his eyes and saw he was cuddling Jupiter, so at least he was safe. Wait. Safe. He didn’t feel safe. That’s not a thing. Deciding to ride this high and plus the sun was barely up, he could sleep in. Nuzzling back into Jupiter’s armpit, the movement causing Jupiter to pull him closer, he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

\---

A sweet smell, coffee and someone whistling in the shower woke MacCready up later on in the morning, he stretched and scratched at his lower stomach. His muscles ached from the battle yesterday, though his skin was knitted back together, stimpaks didn’t fully heal wounds and his would take a few days to fix. He wondered how Jupiter was, though the whistling in the shower did give away that he was probably fine.

MacCready’s sleepy mind replayed what he could remember of last night, Jupiter carrying him, Jupiter undressing him, Jupiter washing him. MacCready’s cock felt heavy on his hip, aching and wanting attention.

“Good morning, Mr MacCready!” a cheery voice called him.

“What the…?” He sat up slightly terrified and found the voice. A Mr Handy was in the kitchen stirring something in a bowl. “A Mr Handy?”

“The pride of General Atomics. My names Codsworth, how do you take your coffee?” the robot, Codsworth, put what he was mixing in a pan and MacCready heard it start to sizzle.

“Oh…black is fine.”

“Perfect! Especially as we don’t actually have any milk or sugar right now.” Codsworth sounded genuinely hurt by this. MacCready got out of bed, his morning erection thankfully gone because of the scare, so he didn’t bother putting any clothes on. That and he had no idea where his clothes were. “Mr Jupiter is in the shower and has taken Dog to wash as well. You clothes are currently awaiting a good clean, but there are spares for when you’ve managed to get a shower yourself.” Codsworth placed a cup in front of MacCready and went back to his pan of cooking.

MacCready sniffed the warm, black liquid and moaned. “Thanks.” Taking a small sip he got curious about the robot. “What’ve you got cooking?”

Disturbingly, one of Codsworth’s eyestalks turned to face him. “Mrs Long brought some very large eggs, which we discovered are perfectly edible when scrambled, heavily seasoned and mixed with Cram.”

Nodding, MacCready heard the shower turn off and some wrestling come from the bathroom as he assumed Jupiter was drying Dog. He drank his coffee in silence watching the robot cook and heard a door open. Before he could fully turn on the stool he’d sat on, Dog was jumping up him, excited to see he was awake.

“Hey boy! Glad to see you without a coating of blood.” He stood up, ready to get into the bathroom as Jupiter walked in the living room. A towel draped around his waist. MacCready gulped and stared, in the full morning light and fresh out of the shower MacCready could see exactly how muscular Jupiter was. The towel came up just above his knees and was low enough on his hips that there was a hint of pubic bush.

“Glad to see you’re awake. Showers free. I left you some clothes and a towel in there as well, then was gonna spend the day doing some building around Sanctuary if you want to join in?” Jupiter said smiling, his skin tinged pink because of the shower water heat and his hair damp, he ran a hand through it and MacCready stared at him. “You okay?”

MacCready nodded. “Oh yeah boss, dandy. I’ll get cleaned up and we’ll get the day started.” Dog barked and jumped up MacCready again, but this time his paws caught on MacCready’s boxers and pulled them down. Yelping, he grabbed them back and pulled them up as quick as he could but not before Jupiter had received an eyeful.

Jupiter went scarlet red, face down to nipples. “Uhhh….I’ll make sure Codsworth cooks you some breakfast.” MacCready nodded and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

MacCready’s cock was out. Jupiter’s brain short circuited. MacCready’s. Cock. Was. Out. It was big, which was standard for tall skinny guys he guessed, every tall skinny guy he had ever met in the army was packing. There it was, nestled in a full bush with an impressive set of low hanging balls. He stared and thought some very inappropriate thoughts as he made eye contact with the fat head of MacCready’s cock that was partially covered by foreskin. Jupiter felt every part of his skin flush with blood and was very pleased it was going upwards instead of downwards because he was going to have to dump a lot of very, very cold water on himself.

“Uhhh….I’ll make sure Codsworth cooks you some breakfast.” Was all he could spit out before MacCready pulled up his boxers and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

MacCready looked at himself in the mirror, terror in his eyes and his face and ears bright red. Jupiter had just seen his cock, he’d just flashed his boss. He knew Jupiter was gay so he probably was used to seeing the odd wang, but MacCready hadn’t been with a guy since Little Lamplight and his teenage “experimentation”.

He’d met Lucy at 18 while out trying to earn a fortune, she’d always seen the best in him and when they had Duncan it was as though his life was going the way it was meant to go. Until. Until….He wouldn’t think of that. He hadn’t been with anyone since Lucy and being hounded by the gunners for months meant that he hadn’t even been with himself really in a long, long time.

He surveyed the small bathroom he was in, toilet, sink and a shower and there on top of a white basket was a towel and a set of clothes. Hopefully they fit, he turned the shower on and removed his boxers and looked in the mirror at himself. Nowhere near as hairy as Jupiter, his body hair was mostly around his legs and lower half. A thick trail ran down from his belly button to his cock. He ran a hand down his front as he felt the blood move south, he stepped into the shower and let the spray of the warm water cover his body.

Soaping himself up, he washed his hair and face and didn’t like the look of the brown water spilling off him. Then moved to arms and armpits, scrubbing hard then to his front. An rogue nail passed over his nipple and sent a jolt directly down to his cock, standing fully to attention. Washing his feet and legs he worked his way back up and then did his back. Ignoring his cock he ran the soap over his furry behind, soaping up his hand and pushing between the muscled globes he swirled a finger on his entrance. Not really so much as to penetrate, but to tease. He wasn’t going to last long so was going to spread this out as long as possible.

Getting his hands as soapy as possible he put the soap back in it’s holder in the shower and got to work on his pubic bush and balls, which felt impossibly heavy. Releasing a breathy moan he leant forward and put his forehead onto the tiled wall and bit his lip as he ran a hand up the length of his cock, pulling back his foreskin all the way to thoroughly clean himself. He knew if he was laying down he’d be leaving a pool of precum in his belly button, he always produced a lot anyway and when fully hard his cock reached there.

A thought in his mind went to wondering about what Jupiter’s cock looked like, he imagined it’d be thick like the rest of him, he pumped his fist and felt the slickness of his precum. Biting his fist to stop from making too much noise, MacCready pumped idly a few more times before all he could think about was cumming and whether the boss would be top or bottom, of running his hands through all that hair, getting to lick and kiss and touch and suck and with the image of Jupiter’s naked torso with flushed pink nipples and where the hair took a darker tone where it went from stomach hair to pubic. MacCready came, his come splashing against the tiles. He didn’t count how many spurts he’d managed because who did, but it definitely felt like more than five. Running a finger around the sensitive head he waited a minute for his eyesight to come back before opening his eyes to assess the mess he’d made.

There was a lot of come, another thing he usually produced a lot of, but this time there was a lot of it. Feeling clear headed for the first time in a while he put his feelings for Jupiter in a tight little box in the back of his mind and attributed them to not having jerked off in a while. He didn’t have a crush. He was a grown man, a father, a sniper, an ex-gunner for fu….gods sake. He didn’t get crushs. Cleaning up the mess he’d made, finishing his shower he got out and started to dry off and then got dressed and walked out to the kitchen where Jupiter grinned at him.

“I knew there was a handsome man under all that dirt and blood, see Codsworth, I told you he wasn’t a sewer dweller.” Jupiter laughed. “Kidding. Come, sit, eat breakfast. Once you’re done we’re gonna go get some building done around the settlement and I’m going to improve some weapons and armour for our next outings and I found a pack of cards. So we can get drunk and play poker later.”

MacCready walked over and sat down next to Jupiter and dug into the food that Codsworth had made…..Definitely a crush.

\---

The day consisted of improving buildings and making homes for the small group of people who were currently residing in haphazardly put together sheds in the main cul-de-sac of Sanctuary which was surrounded by a new wall. MacCready was hammering some wood into the walls of the house next to Jupiter’s when the blonde man came to find him.

“Oh here you are. You building yourself a new home?” He handed MacCready a bottle of nuka-cola.

“Why boss, sick of me already? Didn’t realise I was hogging the covers.” MacCready raised his eyebrows playfully and popped the cap on the cola, taking a sip.

Jupiter laughed. “No, not at all. You can have a house if you want one here though, there’s plenty.” He looked at his feet. “But it is nice having you around.” With that Jupiter clinked his bottle of cola onto MacCready’s and left the house.

MacCready looked around, with some work this could be a nice house. It’d be easier dealing with his newfound crush on Jupiter if he wasn’t sharing a bed. But something reminded him, he wasn’t here to play house, he was here for a reason. Maybe he’d talk to Jupiter about that reason. Later. Jupiter had his own problems to deal with.

He heard some loud footsteps enter the house he was in. “Hey you. So I’ve found a greenhouse that we can put together and have somewhere to grow tatos. Come help me.” He turned to see the woman of the group, Marcy? Was stood, hands on hips, talking to the back of his head. “Now. Would be useful.” She turned on her heel and walked out.

“Guess I’m building a greenhouse then.” After a few hours of hammering away, heaving the walls into place and making the house water tight, MacCready decided to go home and see if Codsworth had any food on the go.

“Good Afternoon Mr MacCready, Mr Jupiter isn’t due for lunch yet but I could whip you something up if you so desire.” The cheery robot called as he entered the house he shared.

“You have read my mind, Codsworth. Where is Jupiter?” MacCready asked, watching as Codsworth got to work fixing some food.

“Oh…he said not to say. He’ll be back later, he took Dog with him.”

“Fair enough. You know Codsworth, I knew a Mr Handy back home called Wadsworth. Lives with a friend of mine.” MacCready sipped on a can of water.

“It’s always marvellous to hear we’re still a functioning server.” Codsworth dropped a steaming bowl of something in front of MacCready. “Here we are, a piping hot rad-stag stew.”

MacCready salivated. “Thanks Codsworth. Growing up there was this cave fungus that grew where we lived that pulled all the rads out of food.” He started to eat. “Meant we all grew up without extra limbs.”

“Oh how clever. Nature does find a way, even in nuclear armageddon. We’ll need to go out for more rad-stag soon, we’re frighteningly low.” Codsworth said idly, cleaning up the kitchen.

“I’ll eat and go, don’t like to be cooped up anyway.”

“Marvellous, Mr MacCready.” Codsworth stated.

Rifle in hand, MacCready went hunting. After growing up locked underground, MacCready had found it a nice change of pace to hunt. He was good with a gun and it was easy money, if not enough in the long run and that’s why he became a merc. Life wasn’t easy. Life wasn’t crushes and nice houses with white picket fences and beautiful blonde men. It was hard. It was painful. It was screams as……nope….burying that one back down.

It took over an hour for MacCready to find a herd of rad-stags, he waited patiently. Watching for the opportunity. Aiming his rifle, the world became calm. In breath, exhale, hold and fire. The rad-stag dropped dead. MacCready grinned, still a dead shot. He went to pick it up, heaving the dead animal onto his shoulders. He’d deny it under torture, but he swayed a little as he did. The thing was heavy.

Walking over the bridge he was met by the Minuteman, Preston? He’d only met him briefly this morning when he was doing some work around Sanctuary. “Good catch. Feeding the group?”

MacCready didn’t appreciate being felt out this way, but he understood. Preston and the other survivors had been through a lot. “Of course. I was tempted to eat it myself but it’s kinda heavy.”

Preston gave him a small smile. “That’s good of you MacCready. If you drop it with Marcy she’ll carve it up for everyone.”

MacCready nodded and headed to drop the rad-stag off to Marcy, it was getting late in the day so MacCready headed back to the house to get cleaned up. “Hey Codsworth, you got any of that great coffee? Marcy’s cleaning the rad-stag so we’ll have something to cook for dinner when Jupiter gets back.”

“Excellent work Mr MacCready!” Codsworth got a pot of coffee brewing. “Get yourself cleaned up for dinner and coffee will be done in a jiffy.”

MacCready smiled and went to assess how grubby he was. After a quick check and noting he wasn’t that bad, he changed his shirt and went back to sitting with Codsworth. The robot had placed a cup of coffee on the kitchen table, MacCready sat down and grabbed an episode of Grognak he’d noticed on the kitchen counter. “Grognak and the Bat Babies? Awesome.” He was nearly at the end of the comic when a very dirty Jupiter walked in, he almost went to make a joke about it but saw the look on his face. A broken, sad look of just unbelievable grief.

“Oh Mr Jupiter! Coffee is still warm and I’ll go get some meat for dinner.” Codsworth said, breaking the tension.

Jupiter just nodded and walked over, sitting beside MacCready. MacCready remembered that Jupiter was very tactile and moved closer to him. Jupiter silently put his forehead on MacCready’s shoulder. MacCready scratched at his beard and let him sit like that for a little while, to catch his breath. After a few minutes he turned to the blonde man, “You smell awful. I mean…stay there for as long as you need. But you smell awful.”

Jupiter snorted. “Sorry.” He stood up, pressed a tender kiss to MacCready’s temple and went into the bathroom to leave MacCready with what he’d just done.

The sniper heard the shower turn on and turned to Codsworth for help. “What.” Dog barked at his feet. “I know.” Dog barked again. “Okay fine, I’ll get you some food.” Dog’s tail wagged as he set him up some food and water.

\--- 

A little while later Jupiter was done in the shower and came back to the kitchen where Codsworth was cutting carrots to go with the rad-stag steaks he was cooking for dinner. The four of them sat in silence, Jupiter working on some of the synth armour he had, MacCready reading again, Dog was asleep and Codsworth was cooking.

After dinner Jupiter and MacCready had poured some drinks and were currently playing poker. “So, it’s a friendly game so let’s bet with bullets so we have something to bet with.”

“Bullets, huh? Not clothes?” MacCready wiggled his eyebrows.

Jupiter looked straight at him. “I’ve seen enough already.”

MacCready went scarlet. “Okay. Bullets it is then.”

The game was going well for MacCready, until both men were far too drunk to really play properly. Codsworth had wished them both a goodnight and went to go “sleep” in his utility cupboard. “I can’t….I can’t play anymore…I don’t think I know the cards.” MacCready slurred.

Jupiter snorted. “I’m fine with that. I’m losing anyway.”

MacCready grinned. “I’m good at poker. We ever get a chance to we should find a casino. There was a little one in Megaton back home I was at a lot before I came out here.”

“What did bring you out here?” Jupiter asked, resting his head on his hand.

“I….uh….screw it. My son. He’s sick. I don’t….no one knows what’s wrong with him. One day we’re on the farm and he’s playing and everything is fine. Next he can’t breath and he’s covered in blue boils.” MacCready took a long sip of his drink. “There was a rumour that there’s a medicine here, experimental, I came out here to get it.”

Jupiter was sat upright, his face sad. “Did you find it?”

MacCready shook his head, “I tried to get in to get it, but it’s filled with ferals….and I….I couldn’t do it alone. I joined the gunners hoping they’d help me. But…y’know. They’re monsters.”

“MacCready….if you want to go get it we can do that. You only had to ask.” The blonde was sat forwards, his green eyes burning a hole into MacCready’s soul.

The younger man stared at the floor. “I just…I didn’t want to put more on your plate than you’ve got already.” He felt two strong hands take his jaw and lift his head up.

“MacCready. We’ve not known each other for long but you’ve had my back at every opportunity. You’re helping me save my son, the least I can do is save yours in return.” Jupiter was so…serious.

MacCready leaned into Jupiter’s touch. “I haven’t even had a chance to thank you properly for taking out Winlock and Barnes.”

“MacCready, it’s fine. I was happy to help.”

The sniper sat back. “No, I pay my debts.” He grabbed his pack and went through it for his caps, taking out the money that he’d been given by Jupiter for his services. “Here. Take my fee back. We’re splitting the loot anyway and I’ll feel guilty keeping this if you’re doing so much for me.”

“I….Fine. Okay. But only because it’s Hancock’s money anyway.”

MacCready’s eyebrows came together. “What?”

“I owe him a favour, he wants me to investigate Bobbi No-Nose and I needed the caps to hire you.” Jupiter shrugged.

MacCready snorted. “Yeah that sounds like him.”

The two drank in silence for a little while before MacCready went to the bathroom to start getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth he removed his shoes and trousers and walked back into the living room where Jupiter had moved candles to by the bed. After he also got ready for bed, MacCready watched as he walked to the back of the house and looked at a door. Looking haunted, he walked back and sat on the bed. MacCready passed him the bottle of whiskey.

“There’s another bedroom back there. Well, two. One is Shaun’s, the other was mine and my husbands. I still can’t….I…” Jupiter looked like he was about to cry and MacCready put a hand on his knee.

“I get it. You know, if you want a bed to yourself I can go get in one of the spares.”

Jupiter swigged from the bottle and frowned. “If you want to, but…” Jupiter took another swig. “You can sleep in the other room if you’re tired of sleeping with me.”

The younger man took a swig of the whiskey. “Shut up, who doesn’t love sleeping in a cramped bed with a man and a dog?” MacCready moved to get comfortable in bed. “Where’d you go all day anyway?” This caused Jupiter to look like he'd been punched and MacCready immediately regretted asking.

Jupiter laid down next to him. “There’s a lot of people in the vault up the hill….I’ve been digging their…uh…their graves. I want to bury them. They don’t deserve to be trapped there.”

MacCready hugged Jupiter close, the larger man turned towards the sniper and buried his face into his chest. His silent sobs shaking MacCready’s body. MacCready rubbed his back and waited for him to stop crying before pulling the cover over them both and going to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended sad, but the boys are gonna be getting to know each other over the next few chapters. Have a sneaky feeling that there's be smut soon and then my favourite part. Pining.
> 
> Plan is, another chapter of them hanging around Sanctuary, gathering themselves and healing then they'll head out to search for the Lost Patrol AND hit up Med-Tek. 
> 
> Then to Goodneighbour to help Hancock and repay a debt and then we'll see where it goes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter buries the old resident of Sanctuary and restores some power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning there's smut in here. Enjoy. :)

**Powering up ~~Poseidon~~** **Sanctuary Hills**

Jupiter woke up in the early morning, legs wrapped around MacCready’s. Arms around his waist, MacCready’s hands on the back of his neck. He felt guilty, always being like this with MacCready and not asking if he was comfortable with it. Though, in fairness the guy was pretty upfront so if he didn’t like it he was sure he’d have said by now.

And he did offer him the other bed.

Ignoring the feelings of guilt, shame…and something else deeper…Jupiter untangled himself from MacCready and got out of bed to stretch, looking down at the younger man as he moved around to get himself comfortable. A pang of, something, ran through Jupiter’s chest. Then guilt set in.

He went to go pick some clothes for the day and realised he had three outfits. Everyday in his new life more and more things felt like a stab to the chest. Not wanting to struggle, he wouldn’t complain. This was life now. His father had always told him, you can’t cry over spilt milk. Just fucking clean it up. Well, he was currently drowning in milk that had gone off and all he had was a shitty mop and bucket and he was desperately trying to clean it up.

Breaths in. Breaths out. Breaths in. Breaths out. Onto the next trials for the day.

After yesterday when he accidentally saw MacCready’s (massive) penis, he’d been desperately trying to avoid the sniper to stop whatever guilt inducing feelings he was getting for the guy. Heading to the bathroom to relieve his bladder he checked himself in the mirror. The bruises from the attack on Mass Pike had come in properly and he saw how close to death he’d come. Shuddering he dressed as quickly as possible and headed out to the kitchen.

MacCready was sat at the kitchen counter, stroking Dog’s head. In his boxers. Hair askew. Jupiter’s mouth was fully dry and he felt his face heat up. “Morning. We got coffee?”

“That we do, boss. What’re your plans for the day?” MacCready turned to Jupiter, his legs open. Oh how Jupiter wanted to bite on that muscular inner thigh. Feel the heft of that….. “Boss?”

“Hmm? Oh…I’ll be doing what I was doing yesterday.” Jupiter went to grab a cup of coffee, making direct eye contact with the wall behind MacCready’s head.

“Oh.” Was all he said back. “Do you want….do you want me to help?” He sounded so sincere and worried.

“No…I’ve gotta do it myself I think. Say goodbye, you know?” Jupiter sipped at his coffee. “I do need supplies bringing here, if you can pull Sturges and Jun away from whatever it is they’re doing today. There’s boarded up houses in Concord which will make great pickings. I’ll come join once I’m done, there’s a power system under Concord that powers there, the Red Rocket and here which would be useful.” Dog barked, “You spend the day with Preston doing the rounds of the settlement. He’ll need your eyes.” Dog panted in response and scratched at the door which Codsworth let him out of.

“Sure thing, boss.” MacCready jumped out of his chair, the front of his boxers jiggling obscenely. “I’ll get dressed and go find Sturges.”

Jupiter was going to explode. He headed out before MacCready could come back and shouted his goodbyes to Codsworth and the sniper and headed to the path that lead to the Vault Saluting Preston on his way.

His cock still hadn’t gone down and was making it uncomfortable to wear the coveralls he’d chosen to wear today instead of ruin any further of his already limited clothing. Once he’d gotten out of eye range of Sanctuary he hurried to unbutton the coveralls he had on and pull the front down to release his aching cock.

Fisting at his shaft, Jupiter didn’t bother with frills and thrills this time. Just worked his length and bit on his arm to keep him quiet. It didn’t take long for him to shoot thick ropes into the three he was leaning against. As he came down from his orgasm, he did his coveralls back up and went on to the vault.

* * *

MacCready had come to see if Jupiter was okay, he’d left while the sniper was getting dressed and he was worried he felt awkward or sick of being around him. He found him leaning against a tree. Hand furiously working his cock. His thick penis was a blur under his hand as MacCready went wide eyed, then turned on his heel to give the man some privacy. The reason he went in search of the man completely forgotten.

* * *

The elevator ground it’s way down, Jupiter sat down with his eyes closed. Yesterday he’d freed the bodies of the residents of Sanctuary from their icy prisons and placed them just outside the gate of the elevator ready to wrap them in sheets and take them up to the graveyard he’d dug just before the bridge.

It didn’t matter that he knew what he was going down to, how much he prepared. His retching echoed throughout the vault. Outside of the crypods the bodies showed the signs of being dead, not just frozen in endless sleep. Rigor mortis had run through and the bodies were limp as Jupiter wrapped them in blankets and sheets he’d found around the vault. Jupiter had already written down the names of the residents that he didn’t know, and had attached notes onto each wrapped body.

Everyone was on the elevator as Jupiter watched the circle of light raise upwards, getting larger and larger. He couldn’t look down. Burying everyone didn’t take long, well, there was still one person. But he’d bury him when Shaun was home, and safe.

Jupiter snapped back to himself a few hours later, he’d been sitting on the bridge with his feet in the brook since he buried the residents. Wiping the tears from his face he got up and walked back to his home.

“Hey Codsworth, you have anything for lunch?” Jupiter washed his hands and drank a can of water as Codsworth jumped to action putting some food together for him.

“I’ll do you some vegetable soup. I do so miss bread for sandwiches, they were much easier than forever cooking soups and stews.” Codsworth lamented, setting a broth to cook on the oven.

Jupiter laughed. “Oh god Codsworth…don’t get me started on things I miss. I’ve been here a week, you’ve had centuries to adjust. I’d kill someone for my shows.”

“We’ll never find out what was going to happen to the Mistress of Mysteries.” Codsworth cried.

“Oh GOD! I’d forgotten!” Jupiter threw his head back. “I hate it here.”

MacCready had walked through the door looking for lunch, “I heard a band of spy women came together in Appalachia and are the new Mistresses of Mysteries, I’ve always wanted to go check out whether they’re still there. Massive settlement there too.”

Jupiter turned around and smiled at MacCready, “Okay, I’ll add that to the places I want to go.”

Codsworth set down two sets of bowls on the table and went to get some food ready for Dog. “That’d only take you….two weeks….give or take a few days for resting and dependant on the state of the roads.”

Jupiter groaned through a mouth full of soup. “Fuuuck. Travel is hard too.” MacCready chuckled. “How goes the supply hunt? Find anything useful?”

“Lots. Dusty old sofas. Dusty old beds. Dusty old clothes. Dust.”

“A long shower for you later, then?” Jupiter asked, watching as MacCready’s cheeks and ears turned a shade of red.

“Uh…yeah…the rest of the settlers are bringing everything up here from Concord. Did you want to get into the underground and get the power working?” MacCready asked between spoonfuls of soup.

Jupiter finished his soup, “It’s a date.” He said with a grin, then put his bowl in the sink and went to wait outside.

Jupiter was sat on his step when MacCready found him staring into space, if he noticed the hollow look of sadness written on Jupiter’s face, he didn’t mention it. He looked up meeting the younger mans blue eyes.

“You ready to go, boss?” the sniper cocked an eyebrow.

“Sure am.” The two headed in the direction of Concord and to restore power to Sanctuary.

“How did your morning mission go?” MacCready asked quietly.

“Uh….okay….they’re not trapped anymore.”

MacCready bumped shoulders with the taller man. “You’re a good guy, boss.”

Jupiter passed MacCready a weak smile, “Thanks.” Jupiter clasped his hand in MacCready’s and laced their fingers together. MacCready gave a shocked look, but allowed the contact. “You know, if we could get some walls built around Concord it’d make a great place to live. If Sanctuary gets too busy anyway.”

“Already thinking of expanding your town huh? If you plan on being a mayor I could give you some tips.” The sniper puffed out his chest.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow. “You were a mayor?”

“In Little Lamplight, I took over from this girl Angela who declared herself Princess and after I unseated her with a small punch to the nose, I was Mayor up until I left.”

“The more I hear about your childhood the more fascinated I am.”

“What can I say, I’m a fascinating man.”

Jupiter rolled his eyes. “Come on, we’re nearly there. You any good with fusion generators?” MacCready gave him a deadpan look. “Yeah, me either. Hopefully there’s just an on switch or something.” The two passed Sturges and Jun heading back to Sanctuary with a large mattress in their hands. Sturges passed a knowing glance to the men’s linked hands, but just gave them a nod as he passed.

Getting into the underground of Concord was easy, a red maintenance light illuminating the area. Down here however, Jupiter had his first encounter with mirelurks. With his shotgun and MacCready with his rifle managed to take it down pretty quick. “We should take that back with us, mirelurks make great cakes.”

“Giant crabs? I really hate it here.” Jupiter pouted. “Is anything not giant here?” MacCready snorted behind him. “Oh god, grow up.”

There wasn’t just an on switch.

Luckily, what there was, was a technician protectron.

Unluckily, it was shut down.

Jupiter found a working terminal and hacked his way into it. “You have to show me how to do that.” MacCready said awestruck from behind him.

“It’s not that hard once you figure out what you’re looking for. This should activate the protectron, who should maintain the power down here. We’ll just have to come check on him in another…..oh…..100 years before he goes into standby. Nevermind.”

“That sounds like a problem for the grandchildren.”

“That it does, Mr MacCready. That it does.”

“RJ.” MacCready said, watching as the protectron powered itself up and got to work. “You can call me RJ.”

Jupiter smiled. “My friends called me Jupe.” The two stood in shy silence as the protectron did it’s work and got the generator working, a whirring behind them and then they were illuminated in light as the power was restored. Excited, Jupiter pulled the sniper in for a hug, grabbing his face and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

MacCready looked shocked momentarily, then narrowed his eyes. The smaller man balled his fists in the front of Jupiter’s coveralls and looked down. “Jupe…I…”

“I’m sorry….I….didn’t….”

“No….not sorry….” MacCready pulled Jupiter closer to him, closing the gap between them and joining their lips together.

The kiss was tender and sweet and for one fleeting second, Jupiter forgot everything. Just the surprising softness of MacCready’s lips and the desperation in his hands. He ran his thumbs over MacCready’s jawline, his light beard scratching his thumbs. The contact melting MacCready into the kiss, opening his mouth allowing Jupiter to lightly lick the tip of his tongue.

MacCready moaned and flattened his hands out on Jupiter’s chest, pushing him backwards into a wall. The kiss became more urgent then, MacCready slipping a leg between Jupiter’s got a moan from the taller man who lifted MacCredy’s chin and deepened the kiss. The two were interrupted by the protectron, who clumsily bumped past them to check dials.

“We should…uh…” Jupiter started to say.

“Talk about that?” MacCready asked.

“No…well yes…but I meant go back. Take the mirelurk home and check which houses work and which don’t.” The blonde man huffed a breath into the air. “Plus I could do with a cold shower.”

“Mind if I join you?” MacCready cocked an eyebrow and moved the leg he had between Jupiter’s legs, giving friction to both of their erections.

Jupiter’s eyes closed. “Maybe we….oh god….should wait.”

MacCready pulled back, the bulge in his jeans obscene, a dark mark starting at the head. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“Let’s head back.” The two grabbed the mirelurk on the way, hauling it back to Sanctuary. They heard music before they’d gotten to the main house and as the others saw them they received a round of applause from the other settlers.

Preston and Dog met them, “Ah, well done you two. We have power and you have also brought us dinner.”

Jupiter high fived Preston and stroked Dog’s head. “Lucky, I am starving.”

Codsworth floated over to the group. “Oh my! What am I going to do with that? At least we finally have a fridge.”

“I vote we get drunk and eat a lot.” MacCready called after dropping down the mirelurk.

Jupiter raised his hand. “Oh yeah, agreed. Steaks from the mirelurk and drinking?”

“We have music, lights and alcohol. I’m in too.” Sturges piped up.

Preston laughed. “It’s settled then, a night of drinks.”

The group all set up in the yellow house over the street from Jupiter’s house where everyone drank and had a rare merry time. Drinking and talking and learning about each other. Jupiter and MacCready sat close together, sharing knowing glances with each other. If the group noticed, no one mentioned it.

Jupiter checked his pip-boy for the time and noticed how late it was, there was also the fact that he wasn’t sure which one of the guys smelled so bad but either him or MacCready smelt awful. “I’m going to shower and go to bed, it’s getting late and tomorrow me and MacCready have places to go. I think I’ve hung around here enough.”

“Plus getting us power is pretty great.” Preston added.

“I’ll leave a list of things we could do with around here, maybe we could get a radar beacon going to get some more settlers around here?” Jupiter had stood, and MacCready followed suit. “We could get a trade route going with Diamond City. When the Minutemen are big enough we could probably use them to patrol the routes. Y’know…..later.”

Preston laughed. “Much later. We have work to do first. I’ll give you some settlement locations tomorrow to check out while you and MacCready go out. More settlements we have on our side, bigger our reach is.”

Jupiter nodded. “G’night everyone.” He waved and walked out, with MacCready wishing everyone a goodnight and following him into the house.

\---

The mood shifted as they entered the room and closed the door, MacCready getting as close as he could to Jupiter. “So, Jupe. You owe me from earlier.”

“Well RJ, we both smell awful. If you think I’m going near you before a shower, you’re very mistaken.” He took MacCready by the hand and led him into the bathroom, turning on the light. “God I’ve missed lights.” Slowly he pulled the t-shirt off MacCready’s body, who raised his arms to help out, giving Jupiter an up close and delicious view of his chest.

“Your turn, boss.” MacCready pulled open Jupiter’s coverall and gave his body an appreciative glance. “Fu….Shi….Wow that’s a lot of hair. What’ve you got on under there?”

Jupiter laughed and stroked at MacCready’s thick treasure trail. “Yeah, hairy all over. Used to get my back and shoulders waxed. Guess I’ll have to get you to shave them now though and nothing.”

MacCready ran a hand through the blonde hair on Jupiter’s chest. “Waxed? Do I even want to know.”

Jupiter started to undo the belt on MacCready’s trousers. “No, probably not.” He turned and started the shower.

Before he could turn back around properly MacCready pulled the back of the blonde man’s coveralls, slowly removing them. They fell to Jupiter’s ankles and the sniper stepped back, appreciating the view. Jupiter was muscular all over, his firm ass and thick legs covered in hair showed this. He looked behind him and gave MacCready a look, before bending forwards to untie and remove his shoes and gave MacCready a full view from between his cheeks.

“I don’t think I’ll last a shower at this rate.” MacCready commented. Jupiter stepped out of his shoes and clothes and turned around totally naked. “Yeah, I know I won’t.” The blonde mans cock wasn’t as big as MacCready’s (not many were) but it was fat, resting in an unruly patch of dark blonde pubic hair, not fully hard yet but was getting there with the dark pink head sticking out of soft looking foreskin his balls pulled up tight to his body.

Jupiter noticed the man staring. “Dad was Scottish so didn’t give me the snip.”

“The snip?”

“Never mind.” Jupiter walked up to MacCready and went to kiss him, but just before he joined lips he licked MacCready’s top lip and pulled away, eliciting a whine from the sniper. Then undid MacCready’s jeans, then shoes and pulled them off. Next came his socks and he looked up at MacCready who was staring down at him with silent anticipation as Jupiter pulled down his jeans and underwear, slowly revealing the ample cock. First the thick dark pubic hair, then the base of the large cock and finally it sprung out. “Fuck.” Hard, it was bigger than Jupiter thought it could be and this close he could smell the sweat and manly smell. MacCready’s testicles hung low and heavy, covered in more dark hair.

“Careful, I’m on the edge already.” MacCready warned.

Jupiter watched as a string of precum dripped from the tip of MacCready’s cock, fully hard it aimed high and the foreskin was fully retracted. Wanting to see how close he was, Jupiter stuck out his tongue to catch the drip. Precum always tasted different depending on who’s it was, MacCready’s was sweet. Ish anyway, and he leaked a lot of it. “Come on.” He took MacCready by the hand and led him into the shower, letting the spray of water soak him Jupiter handed him the soap and swapped them around. “Get yourself clean, then we’ll go to bed. I like to cuddle.”

MacCready just nodded and soaped himself down and handed the soap back to Jupiter who did the same. Both in silence as they washed their bodies. “Don’t forget this.” Jupiter placed a finger on MacCready’s hard cock and pressed it down and let it spring back up, flicking precum everywhere. After they’d gotten clean and got out of the shower, MacCready watched as Jupiter dried himself off. The blonde wasn’t hard anymore and his balls were hanging low, the younger man was still hard. Painfully hard and leaking precum everywhere. He dried as best as he could and followed Jupiter into the living room where their bed was.

Jupiter led MacCready onto the bed, throwing the towel he’d brought with him to one side and kissed him hungrily, MacCready latched on straight away and put his leg between Jupiter’s. With their groins mostly lined up, MacCready was leaking precum onto Jupiter’s cock which MacCready felt get hard between them.

MacCready reached down and grasped the hardness of Jupiter’s cock making the blonde man gasp. “Fuuuck.” Jupiter bit at MacCready’s jaw and grabbed a handful of firm, hairy ass pulling the sniper ontop of him. “Sit on my legs and rest back.” MacCready nodded and sat back, giving Jupiter access to both of their cocks. He lined them both up, feeling MacCready’s cock pump more precum onto both of them. The younger man closed his eyes and Jupiter lay back, enjoying the view.

Drawing a hand up both of them, Jupiter felt MacCready get harder and watched as he fucked into his hand, enjoying the friction as he did. MacCready’s body tensed and he was red from his chest to his face. “Jupe…I’m….Oh…” Thick ropes hit Jupiter, the first one hitting his face and rest hitting his neck and chest. Seeing this tipped Jupiter over the edge and his orgasm hit not long after.

MacCready fell forward to lie by Jupiter’s side as the blonde man used the towel to clean himself up and cleaned the excess from MacCready’s deflating cock. MacCready yawned, “Thanks.”

Jupiter laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. “No problem. Sleep?”

“Obviously.” MacCready cuddled close to Jupiter, wrapping his arms and legs around the larger man as he pulled the covers over them both as sleep took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I play Fallout 76 and the best mission in the game is for the Mistress of Mysteries. So I added a nod to that. 
> 
> Ended on some smut, but now the boys are gonna be conflicted and weird. Ta-Dah!
> 
> Next in the list of what needs to be done for there to be a unified wasteland, we'll need to do the Brotherhood recon team mission which will get picked up when they head to Med-Tek.


End file.
